Sonic New Rivals
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Join Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Eggman as they form a team and take part in a universal fighting conquest from all different worlds! This is a mix of Brutal Action, A little comedy ,Chilling Suspense, and Hot Romance
1. Chapter 1:Mushroom Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter/episode will be rated T, however the rest will be rated M.

Episode 1: Mushroom Encounters

"Sonic, hurry to my lab I have a new idea!" Tails said in his cellphone.

"Be over in a flash!" The hedgehog replied.

"Great!" Tails said, then hung up the phone and then called Amy.

"Amy, I need you to come to my lab, Sonic wants you!" Tails said, trying to convence her.

"I'll do anything for Sonic, be right over ok?" The girl replied.

"Great see ya here." Tails said then called Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, could you come over for a bit?" The fox asked.

"Why? I'm busy!" The echinda yelled.

"I have a piece of the master emerald for you!" The Fox teased.

"Oh sure you do! Look Tails, I'm really busy and-" Knuckles was cut off.

"Fine, I'll give it to Rouge then!" Tails continued to tease.

"Hold it right there you Fox!" Knuckles said while running.

"See you here then!" Tails said and then called .

"What do you want meddling Fox!" Eggman shouted into the phone.

"Sup Robotnik! Just wanted to give you a chaos emerald!" Tails lied.

"Be over in a BOOM!" The scientist replied.

"Wonder why he said boom- oh god!" Tails said to himself.

Just then Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles rang the lab doorbell.

"Coming!" Tails yelled as he raced throught his 16 by 20sqft lab. He jumped over his tornado 3 plane and the cyclone. He flew up 2 flights of stairs, since was in the basement, until he finally reached his front door.

The fox opened the door for his 3 friends.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said.

"Where's my emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"This place looks dusty!" Amy said as she gazed around his lab.

Following them was Eggman in the eggwalker that also turned into a hovering machine and 2 of his bots.

The two hedgehogs and echinda were shocked as the egg-scientist appeared behind them.

"Where's my emerald, Fox? If you don't have it, I will kill all of you." Eggman threated.

"Come get some Eggman!" Sonic taunted, getting ready to battle.

"No, I called you all here for a reason! Now come inside!" Tails shouted.

Everyone went into Tails' large and quiet crammed lab. From random tools to broken prototypes on the floor, Tails' lab needed a good cleaning.

Tails lead them all to the new machine he had made.

"This machine wraps anyone to people in other worlds who think they are unbeatable, so they can be faught." Tails explaned.

"So let me guess, you want us to beat up people in completly different worlds?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly!" Tails replied.

"But why beat up other worlds?" Amy asked.

"So we can become universal fighters and be famous!" Tails replied.

"I'm down for it!" Sonic said.

"I could use a new foe instead that hedgehog all the time! Count me in too!" Eggman said.

"If Sonic does it, I do it!" Amy said.

"There's no way we could lose!" Knuckles said.

"Now, we are team Sonic!" Tails said loudly.

Tails got his cyclone, which turned into the tornado 2 as well and turned the portal on.

"Remember, this will bring us anywhere at random!" Tails warned.

The others didn't care.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails said and the machine swalloed them all.

The machine teleported the animals and scientist to the middle of Mushroom Kingdom.

"AAAAAAH" Everyone screamed when they landed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

They gazed at the soft blue skies, green grass, and the Koopas and Goombas running around.  
>They were clamed by the classic music playing and a little shocked at the shy guys and Lakisters flying around. Suddenly, a Toad approached them.<p>

"Welcome to the Mushroom-" The toad was cut off.

"Look here halfpint! We're here to fight!" Knuckles screamed at the frightened mushroom.

"Knuckles! Don't be so rude! Hey little punk! Where's Mario and the rest?" Amy said and screamed to Knuckles and Toad.

"Oh I see, you must be here for that universe fight thingy. Follow me to your foes!" The toad said.

He lead them to Bowser's castle, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser were getting ready to battle.

"Mario! We have a challenge!" Toad yelled as he opened the rusty door into the battle pit of Bowser's castle.

"Well if it isn't Sonic!" The italian man said.

"Darn skippy!" The hedgehog said back.

"Let the battle begin!" Toad said as he let the audience inro the dungdon like room. It was like a dungeon-stadium that had seats for the audiance. The crowd was made up of Koopas, Goombas, Toads, Dry Bones, Boos, and Shuyguys.

Team Sonic charged against Team Mario, knocking them all down from start. The Sonic team then split the job evenly, taking on one opponent at a time.

Amy ofcourse brought out her pikipoko hammer and whacked Peach right in the head, cracking her crown.

The princess screamed in pain, she was still lying flat on the ground.

Amy repeated her attack rapidy. Peach's screamed sounded like a broken record.

"I said shut up!" Amy screamed on top of the princess, spitting in her face and still beating her senseless.

There was nothing Peach could do, so she screamed "Surrender!" and was taken from the match by Toad;the ref.

"Yes! I did it!" Amy said.

She looked at Knuckles getting furstrated by Yoshi.

"I'm coming!" She ran to help him.

Yoshi had a strategy to beat Knuckles. He waited until Knuckles came punching close enough then he stuck his tongue on Knuckles' eyes to blind him. Then Yoshi swallowed him whole and digested him out the rear end, which came out an egg with Knuckles in it. After that, Yoshi ground pounded the egg, which hurted Knuckles, Yoshi repeated the process.

"Oh no! Not again-n-n-n!" Knuckles said as Yoshi swallowed him again.

"Drop him you Dino!" Amy yelled as she charged at Yoshi, her hammer in her hand.

Amy uppercutted Yoshi with her hammer. Yoshi spat the spit covered echinda out of his mouth in midair.  
>Knuckles and Yoshi hit the floor with a bang. Amy was about to bash Yoshi with her hammer, when he stuck his tongue in her eyes and swallowed her whole.<p>

"Aaaaah!" Amy wailed.

Now it was Knuckles' turn. The red animal gave the dinosaur a few good punches to the face. Causing the pink hedgehog to be spat out.

"Take this, an-d this and-" Knuckles yelled as he beat Yoshi.

Then Amy got up and whacked Yoshi as well, it was as if they played catch and Yoshi was the ball.

The poor dinosaur wept loud as he flew from punch to hammer and back again.

Suddenly, somehow Sonic and Mario flew through the celling to continue their battle.

In the middle of Yoshi's beating, someone tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"What do you wan-n-n-n-AAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed as she turned around and Bowser used his firebreath.

Knuckles saw this and hit Yoshi one more time and he landed in right in the middle of Bowser's firebreath.

Amy got a full flash burn as well, but Yoshi yelled "Surrender!" and was out of the match.

Amy still being burned and almost out of the match, managed to get away for a second but Bowser trailed her slowly.  
>Knuckles decided to take on the beast himself.<p>

"Tails, Eggman, help!" Amy yelled.

The Fox and scientist were repairing their cyclone and eggwalker, their machines were burnt.

"Amy, hide!" Tails yelled as Luigi came running.

"No, I will fight!" The girl yelled and charged into Luigi and started to beat him, just as she did Peach.

Luigi wasn't going to let Amy pin him down, so he grabbed her hammer whacked her in the head and pinned her down.

"How you'd like this?" Luigi yelled as he beat her.

Amy cried "Surrender!" and was out.

Luigi then ran over to Bowser to help him toast Knuckles.

Knuckles jerked Bowser by his tail and threw him, just as Mario would.

Luigi saw this, and threw Amy's hammer at Knuckles and it got him in the back of the head.

"Bingo!" Luigi said, then picked Knuckles up and threw Knuckles head first into Bowser's firebreath

"NOOOO!" The echinda yelled. "Surrender!" and he was gone.

The crowd roared with cheers.

Luigi and Bowser high fived each other then went to kill Eggman and Tails.

Conviently, both the scientist fixed their machines and started blasting Bowser and Luigi.

Luigi wailed with each shot he took, then remembered his gold, magic cape the cape that relfects anything!

He brought it out sent every bullet Tails shot back at him.

Tails was dumbstruck, Eggman told him something.

"You go take on the monster, I'll handle !" Eggman told the fox.

Tails drove Bowser to another corner and blasted him untill he barked "Surrender!".

"Eggwalker, transform!" Eggman said and his eggwalker transformered into his oval hovercraft.(The one from Sonic Adventure)

Luigi started to run in the opposite direction, he knew Eggman was gonna ram him. He ran the other way until Tails started blasting him, Luigi wanted to reflect the shots but he had no time with Eggman chasing him.

"Yaaaaah!" Eggman yelled as he chashed the green plummer.

Luigi found his self inbetween a fox blasting him and an egg scientist ramming him, before he flet the intense pain, he wailed "Surrender!"

To spare himself the intense pain, he wailed "Surrrender! Surrender! SURENDER!"

"So team Mario is all defeated but Mario." Toad anounced with an adititude.

The crowd booed at Eggman and Tails and threw shells at them. All except Amy and Knuckles who were healed by now and cheering loudly.

"They're just jealous." Tails said to Eggman.

"Duh! Now come on, we have to help Sonic! Never thought I'd say that!" Eggman said back.

Tails nodded and followed Eggman through the opening in the ceilling that Sonic and Mario went throught.

The blue blur and red plummer were fighting the whole time and were both tired and beat up.

"Tired spiky mouse?" Mario asked.

"Just g-e-e-etting started fat man!" Sonic said with a yawn.

"Look, let's call it quits." The plummer insisted.

"No! I am Sonic the hedgehog, and I never quit!" Sonic said as he socked Mario right the face.

The plummer fell flat to the ground and unable to get up, he couldn't even say surrender.

"Oh no! He didn't say surrender!" Sonic looked at the unconsious man.

"I killed him! I am disqualifed!" Sonic said and felt really bad about killing Mario.

Sonic looked around the room, it was like a secret chamber. He wasn't even sure how they got in there. It had no doors, no windows, and looked like it was barely touched. It was as if it was off limits. All that was in the room was some rugs, a few pictures of Bowser, and cabient and a few chairs.

Sonic looked at the cabinets and decieded he wanted to see what was inside.

"Hmmm, what's in here?" The hedgehog asked himself.

He opened them, they were chop full potions and revival remedies.

"Yes!" Sonic said to himself. "Now if only I knew how to-"

One of the potions fell out and broke right on Mario's face. His mouth was open and the contains of the potions spilled into his mouth.

"Noooo!" Sonic yelled. He tried to wipe the potion off Mario because he wasn't sure what it was going to do.

Sonic started to cry on top of the dead man. He never felt this bad before about anything.

Suddenly, the potion took effect and Mario woke up.

"M-m-mario! Your back!" Sonic said with glee and tears in his eyes.

Mario jumped up and kissed Sonic on the mouth. Sonic didn't pull back but supringly leaned in.

After 2 straight minutes of tounge to tounge, Sonic pulled away for air.

"What the heck just happened! That stupid potion-!" Sonic was cut off by Mario trying to kiss him again.

This time, Sonic pulled away and pushed Mario back.

"I gotta read that potion's effects!" Sonic said and dashed to where the potion had fell.

He finally got Mario (who wasn't saying anything and just trying to kiss Sonic) off him and read the potion's effects aloud.

"Lover's potion, will revive significant other and make them have passion and love for the first person of whom they see. Often used with Iodine potion, makes the person clean of all other potions."

"Where's that Iodine?" Sonic dashed to the cabinet, knocking potions down until finds Iodine.

Mario continued to harass Sonic. The blue blur tried to push him back but was too afraid of killing Mario again.

Sonic had finally found the iodine potion.

"Come here Mario!" Sonic tanuted Mario.

The plummer came closer to the hedgehog and took the potion out of his hands, when Sonic turned away!

"Mario! Put that DOWN!" Sonic yelled and the possesed man.

The italian threw the potion against the wall and it broke and split all over the rug.

"Damn!" Sonic yelled.

The hedgehog thought of killing himself, then got a crazy idea. He ran to the still wet wall and wiped his fingers on the Iodine. Then he ran to Mario and wiped his fingers on Mario's lips!

Mario swallowed the bit of iodine.

"Mario, you here?" Sonic said, slapping the italian across the face.

The man didn't move.

"Mario?" Sonic said with fear in his voice.

The man remained unconsious.

Just then, an opening in the wall appeared.

It was Tails and Eggman shooting the wall down.

"We found him, Eggman that GPS thing of yours is awesome!" Tails said.

"Sonic, do you need help?" Eggman said, not bieliving the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes I-" Sonic was cut off by Mario jumping up, and shouting "Surrender!"

Sonic ran over and hugged Mario, Tails and Eggman looked like they saw a ghost!

Mario looked suprised too.

"Anyways, let's go home now! We won!" Sonic said.

The 4 of them exited the castle and went outside to meet Amy, Knuckles, Toad, and the crowd.

"Congratulous Team Sonic! Whether we are jealous or not, your team has the better fighters! Here are the mushroom medals!" Toad said cheerfully.

The crowd was all cheers and appluase!

Team Mario even clapped, but still had a grudge with Team Sonic.

Tails brought out his teleportation device and got ready to leave. Everyone said goodbye to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"By guys!" Amy yelled.

"See ya later!" Knuckles said.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Eggman said.

"Adios!" Tails said.

"Bye, Mario!" Sonic said looking at Mario quietly.

Mario winked at Sonic.

Sonic winked back.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails pushed the button on the teleport machine and it swallowed them all.

In mid teleport, Tails asked Sonic a question.

"Why did you hug Mario?"

Sonic didn't answer.

When they got back into Tails' lab, everyone sort of missed the Mushroom Kingdom already.

"Well, I guess we'd better get home!" Tails said.

"Until tommorow!" Knuckles said as he went home.

"Bye Sonic and everyone!" Amy said, leaving.

"Bye, friends!" Eggman said still in disbielief of the words he said.

"See ya tommorow Tails!" Sonic dashed out.

Tails went to bed with one thought in his head, why did Sonic hug Mario?

He thought about it for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: That wraps up the first episode. Did you like it? Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2:Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Everyone met up at Tails' lab the same time as yesterday. Tails let them all in, except Sonic.

"Tell me why you hugged-" Tails was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up! That was yesterday!" Sonic yelled at the fox.

Tails just let in Sonic and they all went to his teleportation device.

"That was one hell an adventure yesterday!" Knuckles said as Tails got the machine ready.

"Yeah, I hung my mushroom medal next to all my pictures of Sonic!" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see who we're fighting today!" Eggman said.

"That's the best part Egghead, someone new everyday!" Sonic said.

"Ok, it's ready!" Tails said.

The machine swallowed them all and they landed on a sidewalk in Townsville.

"Where the hell are we?" Knuckles said.

They gazed at the tall buldings and busy streets.

"This place actually looks normal!" Amy said.

"Normal? What the hell is that!" Eggman pointed to Mojo's volcano-type lab.

"Let's investigate!" Tails said.

They all went to the werid buliding, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, three, 3 ft girls poped in front of them out of no where.

"Who the hell are-" Sonic was cut off.

"We are the powerpuff girls! Everyone in Townsville knows us. Now tell us, who are you?" Blossum said with a smile.

"We're Team Sonic and we're here to fight! You know that universal fight thing?" Tails explained.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Knuckles said cracking up. "You sissies are the challenge?"

"You'll regret underestimating us. With your big ass head! Yes we're the challenge but only half of it!" Buttercup said looking at Knuckles.

Just then, three, 3 ft boys flew down and landed next to the girls.

Their outfits were one shade darker than the girls'. The girls wore pink, light green, and light blue uniforms with two black bars in the middle of each one. While the boys wore the same outfits but theirs were dark red, dark blue, and dark green. They boys and girls even had the same hair colors. Blossum and Brick were red heads. Bubbles and Boomer were blondes. Buttercup and Butch had black hair.  
>Their hands and feet were nonexistant and appeared to be skinny ovals.<p>

"And just who the-" Eggman was cut off.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We're enemies with the Powerpuffs but we are teaming up with them to defeat you!" Mitch said.

"Awww this is so god damn cute!" Amy said laughing. "The little girls and gonna join the little boys to beat us!"

All of Team Sonic laughed at what she said.

Buttercup was so heated, she used her laser vision on Amy's eyes.

All laughter stopped from this point on.

"Ouch that burns!" Amy said.

"Buttercup! We have to get our ref before the fight starts!" Blossum said.

"Oh Proffeser!" Bubbles yelled.

Proffeser Utoniam came running from his house with his video camera and notebook in hand.

"I am the creator of the Powerpuff girls and their father. I am going to record this battle one way or another! When you've had enough just yell-" Utoniam was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know surrender!" Sonic said. "Now let's get cracking!"

"The pedstrains and other distractions will not be moved aside, so watch out for cars!" The proffeser warned.

"Let the battle begin!" Utoniam yelled.

All six kids scrambled in the air.

Tails and Eggman instanly started to lock on and shoot the kids however, they can fly too fast for their bullets.

Buttercup went for Amy first, dive into her with a punch.

However, Amy sent Buttercup sprialing back into the air with a whack of her piki poko hammer.

Blossom flew behind Tails and Eggman and used her ice breath to freeze their machines!

The fox and scientist were forced to leave their machines.

"Where you running hedgehog?" Brick said, Butch following him.

Sonic ran inbetween cars on purpose, so the boys will run into one.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted.

Lucky for him, Butch was dumb enough to get hit head first into a Dodge Durango.

The driver just happened to be the Mayor of townsville and he was ready to kill butch!

"You motherfucker!" The Mayor yelled at Butch.

Butch caused a huge dent in Mayor's blood on his face, Butch yelled "Surrender!" and was out.

Brick continued after Sonic.

The Mayor drove back to his office to get something!

Knuckles could climb and glide as fast as the superkids could fly.

Being nasty, he climbed up a tall bulding and glided towards Bubbles and took her down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Knuckles and save her sister.

However, she froze Bubbles in the process!

So she broke Knuckles out of the ice with her strengh and took him on herself.

She held Knuckles like a large doll and rammed him into a skyscapers, breaking the windows in the process.

Then she took him to the top of the skyscraper and dropped him 1700 ft!

The frost in his eyes melted to water and he got the strength to glide himself to safety!

He wasn't sure where he was going, so he just went into a random bulding. The buliding was the Mayor's office!

Blossom thought Knuckles was done for, so she went back to thawing her sister.

"Hey two tails and fat man!" Boomer yelled at Tails and Eggman. "Get a load of this!" Boomer socked Tails right in the mouth!

He then kicked Eggman in the nose.

The fox and scientist tried to fight back, but they were nothing without the cyclone and eggwalker, which were still frozen.

Tails flew and tried to fight Boomer off while Eggman tried to thaw the machines.

Eggman still wanted to find out what was in the volcanic lab. He walked and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A grumpy Mojojo yelled.

Eggman said "A genius with a perfect IQ!"

Mojo quickly opened the door, hoping to befriend the scientist.

"Why hello! Please, please come in!" The monkey said trying to sound nice.

Eggman walked into what looked alot like his own lab. Metal walls, contraptions on the floor and alot of chemical X.

"My name is and-" He was cut off.

"My name is Mojojo, so what brings you here?" Mojo interrupted.

"Well apprently my team and I fighting 6 super kids called the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. And that Blossom one froze my machines and, I was wondering if you could help us?" Eggman said.

The monkey fainted in his chair.

"Mojo?" Eggman hit the fainted monkey.

Mojo woke up with the biggest smile on his face and said "Do you know how LONG I have been trying to kill those sons of bitches! OF COURSE I will help you, not only will I thaw your machines, but I will bring my own machine into battle too!"

"Thanks, maybe once all this over wanna help me defeat Sonic the hedgehog?" Eggman said smiling.

"Sure thing!" Mojo said while getting his thawing machine.

Tails threw Boomer into a skyscaper head first.

With glass in his face he kicked the shit out of Tails.

Wether Tails liked it or not, he didn't stand a chance at Boomer without his machine.

Then he saw Amy kicking Buttercup's ass with that hammer.

He flew down to Amy and stole her hammer.

"Get me back my god damn hammer!" Amy yelled at the fox.

"Look, I need this now! Learn how to share!" Tails yelled back and bashed Boomer's skull in.

"Cheater!" Boomer screamed as he flew 50 ft. backwards and into Mojo's house.

"This is so going on facebook!" Profresser Utoniam said as he recorded.

After the Boomer hit Mojo's house, he fell 100 feet and landed on Mojo's car.

"Surrender!" He screeched.

Buttercup kept using her laser vision on Amy.

There was nothing Amy could do since Tails hadn't given her hammer back.

Amy had no choice but to scream "Surrender!"

Tails heard Amy scream, and decided to just keep her hammer. He was now going after Blossom and Bubbles.

Buttercup decied to go after Eggman.

"I just don't bieleve those fuckers out there!" Mayor complained to Ms. Bellum, his secratary.

"Mayor, you can't blame the girls and boys for damage to the town! They're doing the best they can! I'm sure was a mistake!" said, playing with her curly, orange hair. She wore a red women suit and red high heels and was so tall it was as if you could never see her face.

"Well somebody's gonna pay for my durango!" Said the Mayor who was the same height of the Powerpuff girls. He wore orange pants, a purple vest with a white shrit underneath it, and a tiny black hat tince he was bald.

"Mayor put that down!" said as the Mayor picked his fully loaded AK-47!

"They wanna cause damage? I'll show them DAMAGE!" The Mayor said as he left his office.

"Today is one hell of a day!" said to herself

"I know!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" said, face full of fear.

Knuckles reviled hiself, he was hiding in the airvent in the celling.

"How the hell did you-!" was cut off.

Knuckles instanly grabbed the tall woman and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Knuckles grabbed her again and ripped her suit off.

She tried to get away but the echinda was too strong.

Knuckles ripped her bra and underwear off!

The naked woman gave up hope and just went along with it.

Knuckles then pulled his pants down and pulled her head to his member.

deep throated his cock and licked down to his balls.

After about 10 minutes of this, Knuckles turned around and forced her head in his ass.

licked and sucked it with skill.

"Damn, you must have practice!" Knuckles said, moaning.

After 5 minutes of this, Knuckles picked the woman up and laid her flat on the Mayor's desk.

Knuckles started going in soft and slow, gradually going harder and faster.

"Fuck me hard!" The lady yelled.

"Buckle up!" Knuckles said.

After 3 minutes, Knuckles was fucking her full speed and as hard as could, grabbing tits with every thrust.

They both moaned loud as hell, especially Bellum.

They fucked so hard that everything fell off the Mayor's desk.

Right when was about to come, he pulled out and climbed on top of her and put his dick in her mouth again. She swallowed his cum with a smile.

"Damn you are the shit!" Knuckles said he got dressed and got off his desk.

"I know I was, and you WERE too!"

"Again?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't wait!" Bellum said.

put everything back on the Mayor's desk and got dressed while Knuckles left, they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Damn! Don't you ever get tired!" Brick swore at the hedgehog.

He was chasing Sonic for over an hour now.

"Ready to quit yet?" The hedgehog said with a grin. They were almost out of Townsville now.

Brick used his laser vision but Sonic was too fast for it.

Soon, Blossom and Bubbles came following with Brick.

"Hey, Brick! We came to help you!" Bubbles said.

"Looks like you need it!" Blossom giggled.

"Ok, Bubbles use your laser vision with me, and Blossom use that ice breath!" Brick ordered.

The girls nodded and did as the boy told them.

"Shit!" Sonic swore when he saw the girls helping Brick.

Sonic did all kinds of sweres, jumps, and spindashes to evade them.

However, Blossom's ice breath froze his foot.

Sonic kept running, breaking the ice surronding his foot.

Soon, Tails with Amy's hammer came into the chase and he whacked Blossom in the face.

"Thank god for Tails!" Sonic said.

"Crap, that fox took our Blossom out!" Brick said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Blossom said as she came back with Amy's hammer. "I easily froze him and he said surrender!"

"Outta girl!" Brick said.

"Good job Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Oh god!" Sonic said, he could hear everything they said.

Within 30 mintues, Bubbles finally shot the hedgehog with her laser vision.

He tripped and knew he had to shout "Surrender!" and the hedgehog disappeared from battle.

"Yes we finally got his ass!" Brick said.

Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other.

"Now let's go back and help Buttercup!" Blossom anounced and all 3 of them started their trip back.

Mojo used his thawing device to thaw Eggman and Tails' machines.

"And that should do it!" Mojo said, then got his machine, which was twice the size of theirs'.

"Oh thank you!" Eggman said as he got in his machine.

Buttercup came with a diving punch for Eggman.

Eggman blasted her 20 feet back, then switched to the hovercraft and began ramming her!

"Go Eggman!" Mojojo cheered from his machine.

While Eggman pursed Buttercup, Knuckles got back to the streets.

"And just who are you?" The monkey questioned the echinda.

"I'm Knuckles! What's it to ya bitch!" Knuckles yelled at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mojo said getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick returned.

They noticed the tension between Knuckles and Mojo and thought of a plan to kill them both.

"Ok, Blossom, Bubbles you guys take Mojo and I'll handle the red guy!" Brick ordered.

"Why not just let them kill themselves?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right Brick! Besides, we need to find Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No! Now get-" Brick was cut off.

"FOR ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HAVE DAMAGED THE CITY, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Mayor screamed , shooting his AK-47!

Everyone scrambled as gun shot were heard.

Bubbles and Blossom both shouted "Surrender!" before they were shot.

Buttercup, Brick, Knuckles, Eggman, Mojo, Professer Utoniam with his camerb still in hand, and all the pedestrians of townsville just ran for their lives!

"Buttercup!" BOOM BOOM! Mayor called as he shot at her twice. She just barely dodged them.

"This way!" One man pointed to a bulding.

The mayor had shot about 7 seven people until Knuckles grabbed Buttercup and scared her into saying surrender!

However, since Knuckles was holding Buttercup when she disappeared, he disappeared too.

"That leaves Eggman and Brick for the universal fight!" Utoniam anounced.

The Mayor finally had Eggman and Brick in a corner, but had only one bullet left.

"Mayor, shoot him so we can win the universal fights!" Brick taunted.

"Mayor, if you shoot him, you will have a safer society!" Eggman said catching his breath.

"Mayor, shoot both of them, it will make a better movie!" Utoniam said, camera still in hand.

"Ok enough! I will decide who gets shot RIGHT NOW!" The Mayor screamed.

The Mayor pointed the gun at Brick, then Eggman, then behind him at Utoniam.

He took 2 long minutes until he finally decided.

The bullet fired, people screamed at who it hit!

The Mayor shot, Eggman, but it hit his eggwalker and reflected back at the Mayor and shot him in the eye!

Eggman and Brick both scared out of their minds were like statues as the Mayor's eye went out.

Just then, Mojojo came and shot Brick! He was so scared he yelled "surrender!"

"And the winners of the universal fight is Team Sonic!" Utoniam said as he finally put his camera down.

Utoniam led Eggman and Mojo to his lab where the others were healed.

Everyone in Team Sonic chanted Eggman! Eggman! Eggman! when they found out they won!

The super kids just left with frowns on they're faces and swore as they left.

"Those brats!" Utoniam said "Anyways, here are the superpower medals!" He gave them all one each.

"By the way, look for the battle on youtube!" Utonian said.

"No time for goodbyes!" Tails instanly pushed the teleporter and they were back home.

Everyone was happy to get away from Townsville and just wens straight home.

Tails stopped Sonic for a minute.

"Sonic, where was Knuckles all that time?" The fox asked.

"Don't ask me! See ya Tails!" Sonic said and left.

Tails thought about where Knuckles was for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: This wraps up episode 2! Like it? Suggesstions? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate Pocket Monsters

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Note: This episode is rated T-M.  
>Episode 3: I Hate Pocket Monsters!<p>Everyone met up at Tails' lab like usual, except this time Rouge spied on them through a hole in airvent.<p>

"Shadow, they are about to use it!" Rouge texted to Shadow with her cellphone.

"What's happening?" Silver asked.

"They're just about to use teleporter!" Shadow told his team, they were at their base in the old eggcarrier.

"You know, you could have made me the spy! I mean who else can turn invisible?" Espio said, arms crossed.

"Shut the fuck up! Or I'll make you permanetly invisible!" Shadow yelled back at the charmeleon.

"Make me!" Espio yelled back ready to battle.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" Silver broke the fight up by stopping their motion with his psychic powers.

The dark hedgehog and the purple charmeleon squashed the battle.

Chaos just stood there, watching and bracing himself for battle.

"Good! Now watch carefully and move in when they are gone." Shadow texted the bat girl back.

"Tails, do you hear something above us?" Sonic asked.

"No, why?" The fox replied.

"Just thought I heard something, everyone ready?" Sonic asked the team.

"Oh my god! I forgot to lock the master emerald!" Knuckles said feeling foolish.

"How the hell do you lock the master emerald?" Eggman questioned.

"Look, I HAVE to lock it using-" Knuckles was cut off.

"That's ok Knucks, we'll leave the portal open for ya." Sonic assured the echinda.

"Ok, Knuckles when you get back use this button right here." Tails showed Knuckles.

"Ok! Let's go already!" Amy whined.

Tails pushed the go button and set the teleport dial to 4 and the majority of Team Sonic teleported.

Knuckles took off to lock the master emerald.

"Shadow, bring the others! The coast is clear!" Rouge texted as she desended from her hiding spot in the celling.

"Hmmm, now let's shut this d-d-AAAAAAAAH!" Rouge screamed as she pushed the wrong button and was teleported.

Team Sonic was used to the teleporter droping them down rough and didn't scream.

They gazed at what seemed to be a jungle-type area.

Until they heard noises from bushes next to them.

"AAAAH! What's coming from those bushes?" Amy said scared.

"Whatever it is, it'd better be a good damn fighter!" Sonic yelled.

They watched Rouge the bat come out of the huge, darkgreen bushes.

"Well if isn't the government spy!" Eggman said pleased to meet her.

"How the hell did you-" Tails was cut off.

"If you would have LOCKED your lab up, it wouldn't have been so damn easy!" Rouge said posing like a model.

"Well don't think you'll be joining us!" Amy yelled, ready to whip Rouge's ass.

"Well let's see who's the better fighter, you hedgehog bitch!" Rouge hissed back, ready to kick Amy's brain out.

Amy charged at Rouge with her hammer out in front.

Rouge flew upwards instanly, then dove for Amy using her drill drive.(Drill drive was used in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.)

Amy wailed in pain, then threw her hammer at bat.

Rouge instanly dodged this by flying to the side, and then picked Amy up and dropped her from about 50ft. high.

While Amy was stunned, Rouge kicked the shit out of her!

Suddenly, another sound was heard from distant bushes.

Sonic jumped towards the bushes where Ash Katchum appeared out of them. He was wearing his original outfit, and had lots of pokeballs.

Rouge and Amy stopped fighting.

"Oh my god! New species!" The boy yelled and started throwing pokeballs at them.

Team Sonic and Rouge, scrambled like wild pokemon as those tiny red and white balls were shot at them. To top it off, that pokemon catching music came out of no where!(The emerald version catching song.)

"Come on! Come on!" Ash said as the animals and human ran.

"Wait! Why the hell am I running?" Eggman said as he walked over to Ash in his eggwalker.

"Oh hi! Are you a trainer too?" Ash greeted the man.

"Ummmm, how do I put this-" Eggman was cut off, unsure what to say.

Ash threw a black and yellow pokeball and a Charizard came out.

Sonic and the others screamed and ran in circles as the flame bird flew into the sky and shot fire balls at them.

Tails got a grip, and began shooting the Charizard.

Sonic stopped running and joined the fox in killing the fire bird by homing attacking the bird.

Rouge flew into the air and kicked Charizard right in the jaw!

Amy found her hammer and dealt the final blow to Charizard's head.

The flame bird crashed to the ground and cried in pain.

Ash, looking extreamly dumbstruck, took Charizard back and called Dawn and Brock and told them to bring some pokeballs!

Shadow, Silver, Espio, and Chaos made it to Tails' lab and kicked the door down, just as Knuckles was about to push the teleport button.

The echinda paused and ran to the front door of the steel lab.

"Oh shit!" Shadow and Knuckles said as they saw each other.

"We've come for the teleporter! Give it to us or die!" Espio said as he turned invisible and socked Knuckles in the jaw.

"Surrender echinda!" Silver demaned as he glowed a bright green and into his fighting pose.

Knuckles just stood there speechless and with the door open. Then he punched Shadow.

Chaos turned into a puddle and went into the lab right under Knuckles.

Espio just went inside invisible.

Silver grabbed Knuckles with telekonesis and threw him into the field.

Shadow just got up and dashed inside.

"So tell me echinda, where is the teleporter?" Silver asked, still glowing green.

"I'll never tell you!" Knuckles coughed up from the ground.

Silver torchered the echinda by tighting his psychic grab on him. Everytime Knuckles wouldn't spill the secret, his grab got tighter and tighter.

"Tell me you fuck up!" Silver yelled.

"N-n-no!" Kuckles said, barely able to talk.

Silver released his grab a little and dragged Knuckles inside the lab, where his tourting would continue.

"Whoa! New sepices!" Dawn said as she threw master balls at Team Sonic and Rouge.

Finally, Amy was caught, the stream of light concealed her inside the pokeball.

Next to go was Tails, caught by Brock.

"Gotcha!" Brock yelled.

Ash threw another ball and caught Rouge but was aiming for Sonic.

"Can I ask how and why are you cathing them so easy? I've been trying to do that for years now!" Eggman said to the three trainers.

"Just throw a ball and see if you catch one!" Brock explained.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all now trying to catch Sonic.

"Let me try!" Eggman complained.

"You don't even know how!" Ash said to the scientist.

"Dumb asses! Only Eggman knows I am too fast and he doesn't even know how to use those!" Sonic thought as he dodged pokeball after pokeball.

"Can I have a turn?" Eggman yelled at Ash.

"Look, you don't know what you are doing! And I'll be dammed if you waste of break one these!" Ash yelled back.

Eggman had had enough and stole a pokeball and threw it!

Sonic wasn't expecting it and was caught!

"Now you know why I am the best!" Eggman yelled at the teens as he jumped up and down in his eggwalker.

The trainers were dumbfounded and picked up all the pokeballs.

"Sorry we doubted you, what's your name?" Dawn asked.

"I am Proffeser Gerald Robotnik." Eggman said proffesionally.

"Wow, I bet you're smart!" Brock said to Eggman.

"Come on, lets go to Proffeser Oak and show him the new species we caught!" Bsh said once all 50 pokeballs were picked up.

The teens lead Eggman to Oak's lab were he was shocked to see them.

"Hey proffeser, we found a new spec-" Ash was cut off.

"Hello sir, are you intrested in becoming a pokemon trainer?" Oak asked Eggman and ignored Ash.

"Actually, yes thanks for asking! Where do I get trained?" Eggan said happly.

"Well you're gonna go to the pokecenter a quick 5 steps from here to learn the (cough) basics. Then come to the Battle Frontier where you will be entered in the ultimate championship!" The proffeser said smiling.

"Championship right after the basics!" Ash bellowed at Oak. "That man just learned how to catch a pokemon 10 minutes ago!"

"I can handle it! Now shut the fuck up! Now someone lead me to the pokemon center!" Eggan striled back.

"Right this way sir." Oak said with a grin.

"But professer, don't you want to see the new species we caught?" Ash said.

"Yeah we wasted like 50 pokeballs on them!" Brock added.

Oak didn't answer and just led Eggman out of the buliding.

"He is acting werid as fuck!" Dawn said as they left.

"Never seen him not care so much about pokemon, or us!" Brock added.

"Well let's trash his shit to show him how mad we are!" Ash orded.

"This is the last time we're gonna ask, no, tell you to give us the god damned machine!" Silver bellowed at the echinda that was now imprisoned inside Chaos' round body, but could stil breathe. Silver and Chaos thereatned Knuckles in the upstairs of Tails' lab, while Shadow and Espio searched for the machined in the basement.

Knuckles didn't answer and just stared at the hedgehog.

"You don't wanna talk you pussy? Well I'm gonna make you talk, pussy!" Silver yelled at Knuckles.

The hedgehog squeezed the muscular echinda by his neck using his psychic powers, tighting his grip gradually as the seconds passed.

Knuckles was slient as air was slowly leaving his lungs, then he mumbeled something.

"What's that pussy?" Silver said as he untighted his grip.

"I-i-it's i-n the c-corner i-n-n t-he bas-e-ment!" Knuckles said coughing and catching his breath as he fell out of Chaos.

"Say that again!" Silver demanded.

"It's in the top left corner in the basement!" The helpless echinda sold out.

Silver brought out his cellphone and texted Shadow the location Knuckles gave him.

"Chaos, let's go!" Silver commanded to the water-monster.

Silver and Chaos went to the basement and left the echinda alone and on the ground.

"So this is the pokemon center eh?" Eggman questioned Oak.

"Yes sir." Oak replied as the two men entered the red-roofed bulding.

The bulding looked just like the average pokemon center, trainers and pokemon on the orange floor. Maps of the Sinnoh region on the wall and whatnot.

"Here to restore your pokemon's health?" The doctor behind the desk asked. For the first time, a man was the pokemon healer.

"No, actually, we have a newbie on our hands." Oak said with a grin to the doctor.

"Oh, come right this way, sir!" The doctor grinned back and led the genius to an electronic door that had "Training Room" engraved on it.

"You won't be coming with me to the training room! I'm a newbie and your the professer of pokemon!" Eggman said as Oak headed for the exit door.

"Look, I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to train people! You'll be fine with the trainers here." Oak said back to Eggman and went out of the bulding.

Oak took out his walkie talky and hid behind some bushes in the field.

"Got another one!" He said into it.

"It's a good one at that!" A deep voice said back.

"What time should we (pause) use him? Oak asked the person.

"As soon as he gets done training, it will be a while." The voice responded.

"Well hurry the fuck up! We haven't got "it" in so long!" Oak demaned.

"Will do, professer!" The voice said with a laugh.

Oak turned off the walkie talkie and went back to his lab.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock trashed Oak's lab, breaking testubes and what not until suddenly.

Tails managed to break out of his pokeball!

"Oh shit!" Dawn yelled.

The fox started to fly around the lab, the teens tried to catch him.

"Too fast for your slow asses!" Tails taunted at the teens.

"Stop flying you piece of shit!" Brock yelled at the fox.

Ash tripped over another pokeball on the ground and Rouge came out.

"Ah! Freedom!" The bat girl said and glided around the room to evade the kids.

The lab was now even more trashed and now Rouge put marks in the walls from her claws.

"What kind of pokemon are these?" Ash said as he jumped to catch the fox with his hands.

"Ash! Use the pokeballs to catch them!" Dawn said as she picked some up.

The teens gathered some pokeballs and began to throw them at Tails and Rouge.

Just then, Oak walked through the electric door.

"What the hell is going on?" The professer yelled.

"Ummmm, long story doc, see we-" Brock was cut off.

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing! Get the hell out of my lab!" Oak yelled at the teens.

"Oak, we have a new species, look!" Ash said and pointed at Tails.

"I guess you weren't lying! Ok, I will chill out. Oak said as he snagged Tails and Rouge with ease.

"Brock, Dawn, clean up this shit! Me and Ash are gonna classify this new species!" Oak demanded as he and Ash went into the pokedex study room.

"Well atleast he cares now." Dawn said as she and Brock began to clean the mostly destoryed lab.

"So this is the machine!" Silver said as he observed Tails' device.

"Looks powerless!" Shadow said.

"I found the manual!" Espio said and handed the book to Silver.

"This is 800 pages long! It'll take all week to read!" Silver complained as he flipped pages in the book.

"Let's just push some random shit!" Shadow said approaching the machine.

"No! Let me read this first!" Silver yelled pulling Shadow back with his psychic powers.

"Let me go you-" Shadow stuggled to say.

Silver kept his grip on the hedgehog.

Just then Knuckles came through the roof using his drill drive. He landed right on Silver, causing Shaodow to be freed. He was wearing his electro-suit (His alternate coustume for 2 player in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.) that made his punches full of electric.

"Get your motherfucking hands off that machine!" Knuckles demanded.

Silver was dazed from the impact Knuckles had already made on him. Shadow was recovering from being locked in Silver's grasp. Chaos and Espio got ready to fight the echinda.

Chaos strecthed his aqua punch at the echinda from 10 feet away.

Espio turned invisible and tossed an invisible spear at Knuckles.

Knuckles wailed as Chaos electrocuteded him, he dodged the spear and didn't even know he dodged it.

Knuckles decided to grab the monster's punch, this caused Chaos to be electrocuted as well.

Espio decided to get close and socked Knuckles right in the nose.

Knuckles took the punch and electro-punched the invisible charmeleon back.

Espio fell foward to the ground, he was finished.

Just then Shadow got his act together and homing attacked Knuckles.

The black hedgehog wailed in pain because the echinda's suit shocked him.

Shadow fell to the ground, he had forgot about his guns and chaos control.

Knuckles then finished Shadow with 5 electro-punches to the face.

Then Silver became consious and joined the battle.

Chaos also got his act together, it decieded to turn it's body a sphere so it could take Knuckles' punches.

"Come here!" Silver said to the water-monster.

The hedgehog jumped inside of Chaos' body and used it like armor.

"Prepare to die you motherfucker!" Silver yelled and started to charge into Knuckles.

WARNING STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! SCROLL DOWN A BIT DOWN TO AVOID THIS SCENE!

"Welcome to the pokemon training room!" The training man said to Eggman as they walked into the seperate grass patches outside.

"To battle, you must catch a pokemon and teach it moves. Here take this and catch that bulbasaur!" The trainee instructed.

Eggman grabbed the pokeball and threw it at the fake pokemon in the grass.

"I didn't catch it!" The scientist whined.

"Practice makes perfect, keep going you'll get 'em." The man handed Eggman another pokeball.

The scientist failed again.

"Don't give up!" The trainee kept suppling the scientist with pokeballs.

The scientist continued to fail over and over again.

Eggman, now frustrated wasn't watching where his hand was grabbing the pokeballs and touched the trainee's crotch!

"Oops, I didn't mean to-" Eggman was cut off, before he knew it another (male) trainee had covered his mouth and lifted him out of his eggwalker.

The scientist squeeled to get loose but the man's grip was too strong.

The two trainees with smiles on their faces lifted Eggman into another building across the grassy patch.

"Very well!" Professer Oak said.

"Took you long enough!" Ash said feeling horny.

The rest of the male trainees


	4. Chapter 4: Triple Threat Triforce

Episode 4: Triple Threat Triforce Team Sonic vs. Team Zelda! Disclaimer: I own nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5: Finish Them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Episode 5 Team Sonic vs. Subzero, Ermac, Reptile, Smoke, and Scorpion! Pm me if you want to request someone for Team Sonic to face, only rule is the match up must be even! Episode 5: Finish Them!


	6. Chapter 6: Kong Kombat

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Episode 5 Team Sonic vs. Subzero, Ermac, Reptile, Smoke, and Scorpion! Pm me if you want to request someone for Team Sonic to face, only rule is the match up must be even! Episode 5: Finish Them!


	7. Chapter 7: A Pineapple Under The Sea?

Chapter 10 Who framed Roger- I mean Star Fox?  
>South Side 3:30am<p>Fox paced back and forth in his cell, thinking of escape plans when suddenly.<p>

"So fox, tell me how you ran over princess Peach?" Toon Link asked with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Go away!" Fox yelled at the blonded haired boy. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Well, and Watch and I need ideas for our next videogame. You seem perfect to use as the main character!" Toon Link said as he gazed around Fox's 4 by 4, black and gray cell that had a 1 by 1 window and smelt like ashes.

The animal just turned around with his arms crossed and said. "If I tell you, what would you do for me?"

"Umm, how about getting you out of this cell?"

"Now you tell me just how are you going to do that! Keep in mind this cell is made of rusty steel!"

Toon Link pulled out his minature sword and swung it aganist the metal bars rapidy.

"Are you serious! That toy sword will never-" Fox was cut off by the noise of Toon Link's sword.

Toon Link continued to sling his sword against the steel bars of the cell. Soon his sword caught on fire due to friction. With his sword on fire he slowly cut the bars of the cell like a knife through butter!

Fox looking dumbfounded, ran out of the dark cell and thanked Toon Link for his work.

"Ok now, you are free so tell me-" Toon Link said as Fox ran off out of the basement.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away!" Toon Link yelled as he went after the fox.

Fox raced up the stairs, Toon Link tailing him. The cartoon link threw his boomerang at the fleeing animal. Fox easily dodged it and made his way out of the basement and to the hallways of the mansion. Fox then locked the basement door, leaving Toon Link in the dark, cold basement.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said angrilly. "Well, lessoned learned never trust foxes!" Toon Link wrote his notebook.

Meanwhile

Fox dashed through the hallways with ease since everyone was asleep, all except Luigi, who slept all day and was roaming the mansion, with his vaccum in hand hoping not to find any ghost.

Fox was almost into the garage, where Falco's, Wolf's, and Captain Falcon's ships were held.

Luigi's eyes grew large and he screamed, this was the first time he thought he saw a ghost. He immediately turned his vaccum on and tried to suck fox up.

Fox wailed and screamed and dust flew into his eyes and mouth.

Luigi the stopped the vaccum and realized that it wasn't a ghost ane it was Fox.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I thought I saw g-g-g-ghost!" Luigi apologized. "Wait! You're Fox, the one who ran over Peach!"

Fox igonred Luigi and dashed into the garage. Luigi decided to fight fox instead of questioning him. He turned his vaccum back on and followed fox.

Meanwhile

Toon Link rapidly swung his burnt sword against the door leading upstairs, but it wouldn't catch fire again.

"Darn! I guess it's like match, one round and it is out." Toon Link said to himself.

He then heard a sighing noise from the basement.

"W-w-who was that?" Toon Link said, shivering.

The noise repeated itself but was louder.

"S-s-show yourself!" The boy said, now slowing moving down the steps, clutching the hand rail as he went.

The noise was even louder, and started to sound like a moan.

Toon Link now ran down the steps, his burnt sword right side up and ready to battle.

"STOP HIDING!" Toon Link yelled.

The noise was now a scream, a yelp and a yes!

Toon Link went running around the dark basement until he found the source of the noise, he then saw Princess Zelda doing something to Princess Peach!

Toon Link said "Let her go!" madly.

Meanwhile

"Stop it Star Fox!" Luigi said, trying to sound scary.

"Bring it!" Fox yelled back.

Luigi shot himself at fox.

Fox didn't have his gun, so he just moved out of the way.

Luigi hit Wolf's ship head first and made a dent.

Fox then grabbed Luigi and threw him into Captain F's ship head first.

Fox then jumped and hit Luigi into Falco's ship.

Luigi then sucked Fox's head completly into the vaccum.

Fox managed to get out, head full of dust that blinded him.

Luigi then socked him, right in the face.

Then Luigi threw Fox into the 3 vechiles.

Fox's head was hard enough to smash the windshield of Wolf's airwing. He landed in it, and turned it on. Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he started to drive it. He was planning on ramming Luigi.

But Luigi wasn't having this, he smashed the windshield of Falco's airwing and pushed random buttons, since he didn't know how to drive it.

When Fox saw that Luigi had got the other airwing, he shot at it and then rammed it, Luigi had to jump out for his own safety. Apperently, just pushing random buttons wasn't working.

As soon as Luigi jumped out, Falco's airwing exploded and hit Fox's and Captain F's ships. The explosion also created a huge opening in the celling.

And without another word, Fox went through the celling and flew out to space.

Luigi, looking dumbfounded and upset, gazed upon the destruction of the garage. Pieces of metal, dust, rocks, everywhere and not to mention the new entrace in the celling.

"Boy have I got a story to tell!" Luigi said to himself and turned the garage light off and closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile

"I said let her go you-you witch!" Toon Link screamed at Zelda as she was using her psychic powers to kill Peach completly.

"Make me!" Zelda stammered back and sent a fireball at Toon Link.

He dodged it with his sword and it caught fire.

Zelda looking dumbfounded, quit hurting Peach and focused on battling Toon Link.

"Take this!" Toon Link said as he threw a bomb at her.

Zelda dodged it and it hit Peach.

She then grabbed the boy, but he stabbed her with his burning sword.

Zelda teleported behind him and stung him with her powers.

Toon Link, stunned by her dark magic, threw several bombs and boomerangs at her.

Zelda was bombarded pretty badly. She sent more fire balls at the boy, but everytime, it hit his sword and increased his fire power.

Toon Link had finally accumlated enough firepower to set Zelda on fire.

He charged at the witch, but she disappered into thin air and transformed into Sheik.

Toon Link was fast, but not fast enough to keep up Sheik.

Sheik confused and confounded the boy, he could disappear and reappear anywhere.

Peach, still on the metalic bed, had the energy to turn over and watch the match. She wanted to help so bad, but she didn't have a chance at helping Toon Link.

Toon Link was getting whuped pretty bad, when he got an idea to runaway, with Peach.

He grabbed the princess with his chain thing and raced up the stairs with his burning sword in hand.

Sheik, looking confused himself, followed them.

As they raced up the stairs, Sheik teleported in front of the door.

Toon Link closed his eyes, and charged towards the door with his burning sword in front of him and Princess in his chain.

"If he disappears, I'll break the door down. If he doesn't move, he'll die!" Toon Link thought as he charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link broke down the door.

"I did it! But where is he?" Toon Link said in the hallway.

He looked left and right, shruged his shoulders and left to his dorm where he let Peach sleep on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Good night Toon Link!" Peach said, using her last bit of energy.

"Good night princess." Toon Link said, exhausted.

SSBBWIZARD: And that's that.

Zelda: Look, I was possed by a boo ok?

Samus: No, you were just jealous because she IS better than you!

Zelda: No-no nobody bielieves her right! I-I-I was possed-

SSBBWIZARD: Whatever you say, Zelda, whatever you say.


	8. Chapter 8: Meddling Kids

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Everyone met up at Tails' lab the same time as yesterday. Tails let them all in, except Sonic.

"Tell me why you hugged-" Tails was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up! That was yesterday!" Sonic yelled at the fox.

Tails just let in Sonic and they all went to his teleportation device.

"That was one hell an adventure yesterday!" Knuckles said as Tails got the machine ready.

"Yeah, I hung my mushroom medal next to all my pictures of Sonic!" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see who we're fighting today!" Eggman said.

"That's the best part Egghead, someone new everyday!" Sonic said.

"Ok, it's ready!" Tails said.

The machine swallowed them all and they landed on a sidewalk in Townsville.

"Where the hell are we?" Knuckles said.

They gazed at the tall buldings and busy streets.

"This place actually looks normal!" Amy said.

"Normal? What the hell is that!" Eggman pointed to Mojo's volcano-type lab.

"Let's investigate!" Tails said.

They all went to the werid buliding, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, three, 3 ft girls poped in front of them out of no where.

"Who the hell are-" Sonic was cut off.

"We are the powerpuff girls! Everyone in Townsville knows us. Now tell us, who are you?" Blossum said with a smile.

"We're Team Sonic and we're here to fight! You know that universal fight thing?" Tails explained.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Knuckles said cracking up. "You sissies are the challenge?"

"You'll regret underestimating us. With your big ass head! Yes we're the challenge but only half of it!" Buttercup said looking at Knuckles.

Just then, three, 3 ft boys flew down and landed next to the girls.

Their outfits were one shade darker than the girls'. The girls wore pink, light green, and light blue uniforms with two black bars in the middle of each one. While the boys wore the same outfits but theirs were dark red, dark blue, and dark green. They boys and girls even had the same hair colors. Blossum and Brick were red heads. Bubbles and Boomer were blondes. Buttercup and Butch had black hair.  
>Their hands and feet were nonexistant and appeared to be skinny ovals.<p>

"And just who the-" Eggman was cut off.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We're enemies with the Powerpuffs but we are teaming up with them to defeat you!" Mitch said.

"Awww this is so god damn cute!" Amy said laughing. "The little girls and gonna join the little boys to beat us!"

All of Team Sonic laughed at what she said.

Buttercup was so heated, she used her laser vision on Amy's eyes.

All laughter stopped from this point on.

"Ouch that burns!" Amy said.

"Buttercup! We have to get our ref before the fight starts!" Blossum said.

"Oh Proffeser!" Bubbles yelled.

Proffeser Utoniam came running from his house with his video camera and notebook in hand.

"I am the creator of the Powerpuff girls and their father. I am going to record this battle one way or another! When you've had enough just yell-" Utoniam was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know surrender!" Sonic said. "Now let's get cracking!"

"The pedstrains and other distractions will not be moved aside, so watch out for cars!" The proffeser warned.

"Let the battle begin!" Utoniam yelled.

All six kids scrambled in the air.

Tails and Eggman instanly started to lock on and shoot the kids however, they can fly too fast for their bullets.

Buttercup went for Amy first, dive into her with a punch.

However, Amy sent Buttercup sprialing back into the air with a whack of her piki poko hammer.

Blossom flew behind Tails and Eggman and used her ice breath to freeze their machines!

The fox and scientist were forced to leave their machines.

"Where you running hedgehog?" Brick said, Butch following him.

Sonic ran inbetween cars on purpose, so the boys will run into one.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted.

Lucky for him, Butch was dumb enough to get hit head first into a Dodge Durango.

The driver just happened to be the Mayor of townsville and he was ready to kill butch!

"You motherfucker!" The Mayor yelled at Butch.

Butch caused a huge dent in Mayor's blood on his face, Butch yelled "Surrender!" and was out.

Brick continued after Sonic.

The Mayor drove back to his office to get something!

Knuckles could climb and glide as fast as the superkids could fly.

Being nasty, he climbed up a tall bulding and glided towards Bubbles and took her down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Knuckles and save her sister.

However, she froze Bubbles in the process!

So she broke Knuckles out of the ice with her strengh and took him on herself.

She held Knuckles like a large doll and rammed him into a skyscapers, breaking the windows in the process.

Then she took him to the top of the skyscraper and dropped him 1700 ft!

The frost in his eyes melted to water and he got the strength to glide himself to safety!

He wasn't sure where he was going, so he just went into a random bulding. The buliding was the Mayor's office!

Blossom thought Knuckles was done for, so she went back to thawing her sister.

"Hey two tails and fat man!" Boomer yelled at Tails and Eggman. "Get a load of this!" Boomer socked Tails right in the mouth!

He then kicked Eggman in the nose.

The fox and scientist tried to fight back, but they were nothing without the cyclone and eggwalker, which were still frozen.

Tails flew and tried to fight Boomer off while Eggman tried to thaw the machines.

Eggman still wanted to find out what was in the volcanic lab. He walked and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A grumpy Mojojo yelled.

Eggman said "A genius with a perfect IQ!"

Mojo quickly opened the door, hoping to befriend the scientist.

"Why hello! Please, please come in!" The monkey said trying to sound nice.

Eggman walked into what looked alot like his own lab. Metal walls, contraptions on the floor and alot of chemical X.

"My name is and-" He was cut off.

"My name is Mojojo, so what brings you here?" Mojo interrupted.

"Well apprently my team and I fighting 6 super kids called the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. And that Blossom one froze my machines and, I was wondering if you could help us?" Eggman said.

The monkey fainted in his chair.

"Mojo?" Eggman hit the fainted monkey.

Mojo woke up with the biggest smile on his face and said "Do you know how LONG I have been trying to kill those sons of bitches! OF COURSE I will help you, not only will I thaw your machines, but I will bring my own machine into battle too!"

"Thanks, maybe once all this over wanna help me defeat Sonic the hedgehog?" Eggman said smiling.

"Sure thing!" Mojo said while getting his thawing machine.

Tails threw Boomer into a skyscaper head first.

With glass in his face he kicked the shit out of Tails.

Wether Tails liked it or not, he didn't stand a chance at Boomer without his machine.

Then he saw Amy kicking Buttercup's ass with that hammer.

He flew down to Amy and stole her hammer.

"Get me back my god damn hammer!" Amy yelled at the fox.

"Look, I need this now! Learn how to share!" Tails yelled back and bashed Boomer's skull in.

"Cheater!" Boomer screamed as he flew 50 ft. backwards and into Mojo's house.

"This is so going on facebook!" Profresser Utoniam said as he recorded.

After the Boomer hit Mojo's house, he fell 100 feet and landed on Mojo's car.

"Surrender!" He screeched.

Buttercup kept using her laser vision on Amy.

There was nothing Amy could do since Tails hadn't given her hammer back.

Amy had no choice but to scream "Surrender!"

Tails heard Amy scream, and decided to just keep her hammer. He was now going after Blossom and Bubbles.

Buttercup decied to go after Eggman.

"I just don't bieleve those fuckers out there!" Mayor complained to Ms. Bellum, his secratary.

"Mayor, you can't blame the girls and boys for damage to the town! They're doing the best they can! I'm sure was a mistake!" said, playing with her curly, orange hair. She wore a red women suit and red high heels and was so tall it was as if you could never see her face.

"Well somebody's gonna pay for my durango!" Said the Mayor who was the same height of the Powerpuff girls. He wore orange pants, a purple vest with a white shrit underneath it, and a tiny black hat tince he was bald.

"Mayor put that down!" said as the Mayor picked his fully loaded AK-47!

"They wanna cause damage? I'll show them DAMAGE!" The Mayor said as he left his office.

"Today is one hell of a day!" said to herself

"I know!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" said, face full of fear.

Knuckles reviled hiself, he was hiding in the airvent in the celling.

"How the hell did you-!" was cut off.

Knuckles instanly grabbed the tall woman and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Knuckles grabbed her again and ripped her suit off.

She tried to get away but the echinda was too strong.

Knuckles ripped her bra and underwear off!

The naked woman gave up hope and just went along with it.

Knuckles then pulled his pants down and pulled her head to his member.

deep throated his cock and licked down to his balls.

After about 10 minutes of this, Knuckles turned around and forced her head in his ass.

licked and sucked it with skill.

"Damn, you must have practice!" Knuckles said, moaning.

After 5 minutes of this, Knuckles picked the woman up and laid her flat on the Mayor's desk.

Knuckles started going in soft and slow, gradually going harder and faster.

"Fuck me hard!" The lady yelled.

"Buckle up!" Knuckles said.

After 3 minutes, Knuckles was fucking her full speed and as hard as could, grabbing tits with every thrust.

They both moaned loud as hell, especially Bellum.

They fucked so hard that everything fell off the Mayor's desk.

Right when was about to come, he pulled out and climbed on top of her and put his dick in her mouth again. She swallowed his cum with a smile.

"Damn you are the shit!" Knuckles said he got dressed and got off his desk.

"I know I was, and you WERE too!"

"Again?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't wait!" Bellum said.

put everything back on the Mayor's desk and got dressed while Knuckles left, they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Damn! Don't you ever get tired!" Brick swore at the hedgehog.

He was chasing Sonic for over an hour now.

"Ready to quit yet?" The hedgehog said with a grin. They were almost out of Townsville now.

Brick used his laser vision but Sonic was too fast for it.

Soon, Blossom and Bubbles came following with Brick.

"Hey, Brick! We came to help you!" Bubbles said.

"Looks like you need it!" Blossom giggled.

"Ok, Bubbles use your laser vision with me, and Blossom use that ice breath!" Brick ordered.

The girls nodded and did as the boy told them.

"Shit!" Sonic swore when he saw the girls helping Brick.

Sonic did all kinds of sweres, jumps, and spindashes to evade them.

However, Blossom's ice breath froze his foot.

Sonic kept running, breaking the ice surronding his foot.

Soon, Tails with Amy's hammer came into the chase and he whacked Blossom in the face.

"Thank god for Tails!" Sonic said.

"Crap, that fox took our Blossom out!" Brick said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Blossom said as she came back with Amy's hammer. "I easily froze him and he said surrender!"

"Outta girl!" Brick said.

"Good job Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Oh god!" Sonic said, he could hear everything they said.

Within 30 mintues, Bubbles finally shot the hedgehog with her laser vision.

He tripped and knew he had to shout "Surrender!" and the hedgehog disappeared from battle.

"Yes we finally got his ass!" Brick said.

Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other.

"Now let's go back and help Buttercup!" Blossom anounced and all 3 of them started their trip back.

Mojo used his thawing device to thaw Eggman and Tails' machines.

"And that should do it!" Mojo said, then got his machine, which was twice the size of theirs'.

"Oh thank you!" Eggman said as he got in his machine.

Buttercup came with a diving punch for Eggman.

Eggman blasted her 20 feet back, then switched to the hovercraft and began ramming her!

"Go Eggman!" Mojojo cheered from his machine.

While Eggman pursed Buttercup, Knuckles got back to the streets.

"And just who are you?" The monkey questioned the echinda.

"I'm Knuckles! What's it to ya bitch!" Knuckles yelled at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mojo said getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick returned.

They noticed the tension between Knuckles and Mojo and thought of a plan to kill them both.

"Ok, Blossom, Bubbles you guys take Mojo and I'll handle the red guy!" Brick ordered.

"Why not just let them kill themselves?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right Brick! Besides, we need to find Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No! Now get-" Brick was cut off.

"FOR ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HAVE DAMAGED THE CITY, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Mayor screamed , shooting his AK-47!

Everyone scrambled as gun shot were heard.

Bubbles and Blossom both shouted "Surrender!" before they were shot.

Buttercup, Brick, Knuckles, Eggman, Mojo, Professer Utoniam with his camerb still in hand, and all the pedestrians of townsville just ran for their lives!

"Buttercup!" BOOM BOOM! Mayor called as he shot at her twice. She just barely dodged them.

"This way!" One man pointed to a bulding.

The mayor had shot about 7 seven people until Knuckles grabbed Buttercup and scared her into saying surrender!

However, since Knuckles was holding Buttercup when she disappeared, he disappeared too.

"That leaves Eggman and Brick for the universal fight!" Utoniam anounced.

The Mayor finally had Eggman and Brick in a corner, but had only one bullet left.

"Mayor, shoot him so we can win the universal fights!" Brick taunted.

"Mayor, if you shoot him, you will have a safer society!" Eggman said catching his breath.

"Mayor, shoot both of them, it will make a better movie!" Utoniam said, camera still in hand.

"Ok enough! I will decide who gets shot RIGHT NOW!" The Mayor screamed.

The Mayor pointed the gun at Brick, then Eggman, then behind him at Utoniam.

He took 2 long minutes until he finally decided.

The bullet fired, people screamed at who it hit!

The Mayor shot, Eggman, but it hit his eggwalker and reflected back at the Mayor and shot him in the eye!

Eggman and Brick both scared out of their minds were like statues as the Mayor's eye went out.

Just then, Mojojo came and shot Brick! He was so scared he yelled "surrender!"

"And the winners of the universal fight is Team Sonic!" Utoniam said as he finally put his camera down.

Utoniam led Eggman and Mojo to his lab where the others were healed.

Everyone in Team Sonic chanted Eggman! Eggman! Eggman! when they found out they won!

The super kids just left with frowns on they're faces and swore as they left.

"Those brats!" Utoniam said "Anyways, here are the superpower medals!" He gave them all one each.

"By the way, look for the battle on youtube!" Utonian said.

"No time for goodbyes!" Tails instanly pushed the teleporter and they were back home.

Everyone was happy to get away from Townsville and just wens straight home.

Tails stopped Sonic for a minute.

"Sonic, where was Knuckles all that time?" The fox asked.

"Don't ask me! See ya Tails!" Sonic said and left.

Tails thought about where Knuckles was for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: This wraps up episode 2! Like it? Suggesstions? Review please!


	9. Chapter 9: The Mushroom Has Gone Bad

Chapter 10 Who framed Roger- I mean Star Fox?  
>South Side 3:30am<p>Fox paced back and forth in his cell, thinking of escape plans when suddenly.<p>

"So fox, tell me how you ran over princess Peach?" Toon Link asked with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Go away!" Fox yelled at the blonded haired boy. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Well, and Watch and I need ideas for our next videogame. You seem perfect to use as the main character!" Toon Link said as he gazed around Fox's 4 by 4, black and gray cell that had a 1 by 1 window and smelt like ashes.

The animal just turned around with his arms crossed and said. "If I tell you, what would you do for me?"

"Umm, how about getting you out of this cell?"

"Now you tell me just how are you going to do that! Keep in mind this cell is made of rusty steel!"

Toon Link pulled out his minature sword and swung it aganist the metal bars rapidy.

"Are you serious! That toy sword will never-" Fox was cut off by the noise of Toon Link's sword.

Toon Link continued to sling his sword against the steel bars of the cell. Soon his sword caught on fire due to friction. With his sword on fire he slowly cut the bars of the cell like a knife through butter!

Fox looking dumbfounded, ran out of the dark cell and thanked Toon Link for his work.

"Ok now, you are free so tell me-" Toon Link said as Fox ran off out of the basement.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away!" Toon Link yelled as he went after the fox.

Fox raced up the stairs, Toon Link tailing him. The cartoon link threw his boomerang at the fleeing animal. Fox easily dodged it and made his way out of the basement and to the hallways of the mansion. Fox then locked the basement door, leaving Toon Link in the dark, cold basement.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said angrilly. "Well, lessoned learned never trust foxes!" Toon Link wrote his notebook.

Meanwhile

Fox dashed through the hallways with ease since everyone was asleep, all except Luigi, who slept all day and was roaming the mansion, with his vaccum in hand hoping not to find any ghost.

Fox was almost into the garage, where Falco's, Wolf's, and Captain Falcon's ships were held.

Luigi's eyes grew large and he screamed, this was the first time he thought he saw a ghost. He immediately turned his vaccum on and tried to suck fox up.

Fox wailed and screamed and dust flew into his eyes and mouth.

Luigi the stopped the vaccum and realized that it wasn't a ghost ane it was Fox.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I thought I saw g-g-g-ghost!" Luigi apologized. "Wait! You're Fox, the one who ran over Peach!"

Fox igonred Luigi and dashed into the garage. Luigi decided to fight fox instead of questioning him. He turned his vaccum back on and followed fox.

Meanwhile

Toon Link rapidly swung his burnt sword against the door leading upstairs, but it wouldn't catch fire again.

"Darn! I guess it's like match, one round and it is out." Toon Link said to himself.

He then heard a sighing noise from the basement.

"W-w-who was that?" Toon Link said, shivering.

The noise repeated itself but was louder.

"S-s-show yourself!" The boy said, now slowing moving down the steps, clutching the hand rail as he went.

The noise was even louder, and started to sound like a moan.

Toon Link now ran down the steps, his burnt sword right side up and ready to battle.

"STOP HIDING!" Toon Link yelled.

The noise was now a scream, a yelp and a yes!

Toon Link went running around the dark basement until he found the source of the noise, he then saw Princess Zelda doing something to Princess Peach!

Toon Link said "Let her go!" madly.

Meanwhile

"Stop it Star Fox!" Luigi said, trying to sound scary.

"Bring it!" Fox yelled back.

Luigi shot himself at fox.

Fox didn't have his gun, so he just moved out of the way.

Luigi hit Wolf's ship head first and made a dent.

Fox then grabbed Luigi and threw him into Captain F's ship head first.

Fox then jumped and hit Luigi into Falco's ship.

Luigi then sucked Fox's head completly into the vaccum.

Fox managed to get out, head full of dust that blinded him.

Luigi then socked him, right in the face.

Then Luigi threw Fox into the 3 vechiles.

Fox's head was hard enough to smash the windshield of Wolf's airwing. He landed in it, and turned it on. Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he started to drive it. He was planning on ramming Luigi.

But Luigi wasn't having this, he smashed the windshield of Falco's airwing and pushed random buttons, since he didn't know how to drive it.

When Fox saw that Luigi had got the other airwing, he shot at it and then rammed it, Luigi had to jump out for his own safety. Apperently, just pushing random buttons wasn't working.

As soon as Luigi jumped out, Falco's airwing exploded and hit Fox's and Captain F's ships. The explosion also created a huge opening in the celling.

And without another word, Fox went through the celling and flew out to space.

Luigi, looking dumbfounded and upset, gazed upon the destruction of the garage. Pieces of metal, dust, rocks, everywhere and not to mention the new entrace in the celling.

"Boy have I got a story to tell!" Luigi said to himself and turned the garage light off and closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile

"I said let her go you-you witch!" Toon Link screamed at Zelda as she was using her psychic powers to kill Peach completly.

"Make me!" Zelda stammered back and sent a fireball at Toon Link.

He dodged it with his sword and it caught fire.

Zelda looking dumbfounded, quit hurting Peach and focused on battling Toon Link.

"Take this!" Toon Link said as he threw a bomb at her.

Zelda dodged it and it hit Peach.

She then grabbed the boy, but he stabbed her with his burning sword.

Zelda teleported behind him and stung him with her powers.

Toon Link, stunned by her dark magic, threw several bombs and boomerangs at her.

Zelda was bombarded pretty badly. She sent more fire balls at the boy, but everytime, it hit his sword and increased his fire power.

Toon Link had finally accumlated enough firepower to set Zelda on fire.

He charged at the witch, but she disappered into thin air and transformed into Sheik.

Toon Link was fast, but not fast enough to keep up Sheik.

Sheik confused and confounded the boy, he could disappear and reappear anywhere.

Peach, still on the metalic bed, had the energy to turn over and watch the match. She wanted to help so bad, but she didn't have a chance at helping Toon Link.

Toon Link was getting whuped pretty bad, when he got an idea to runaway, with Peach.

He grabbed the princess with his chain thing and raced up the stairs with his burning sword in hand.

Sheik, looking confused himself, followed them.

As they raced up the stairs, Sheik teleported in front of the door.

Toon Link closed his eyes, and charged towards the door with his burning sword in front of him and Princess in his chain.

"If he disappears, I'll break the door down. If he doesn't move, he'll die!" Toon Link thought as he charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link broke down the door.

"I did it! But where is he?" Toon Link said in the hallway.

He looked left and right, shruged his shoulders and left to his dorm where he let Peach sleep on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Good night Toon Link!" Peach said, using her last bit of energy.

"Good night princess." Toon Link said, exhausted.

SSBBWIZARD: And that's that.

Zelda: Look, I was possed by a boo ok?

Samus: No, you were just jealous because she IS better than you!

Zelda: No-no nobody bielieves her right! I-I-I was possed-

SSBBWIZARD: Whatever you say, Zelda, whatever you say.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter/episode will be rated T, however the rest will be rated M.

Episode 1: Mushroom Encounters

"Sonic, hurry to my lab I have a new idea!" Tails said in his cellphone.

"Be over in a flash!" The hedgehog replied.

"Great!" Tails said, then hung up the phone and then called Amy.

"Amy, I need you to come to my lab, Sonic wants you!" Tails said, trying to convence her.

"I'll do anything for Sonic, be right over ok?" The girl replied.

"Great see ya here." Tails said then called Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, could you come over for a bit?" The fox asked.

"Why? I'm busy!" The echinda yelled.

"I have a piece of the master emerald for you!" The Fox teased.

"Oh sure you do! Look Tails, I'm really busy and-" Knuckles was cut off.

"Fine, I'll give it to Rouge then!" Tails continued to tease.

"Hold it right there you Fox!" Knuckles said while running.

"See you here then!" Tails said and then called .

"What do you want meddling Fox!" Eggman shouted into the phone.

"Sup Robotnik! Just wanted to give you a chaos emerald!" Tails lied.

"Be over in a BOOM!" The scientist replied.

"Wonder why he said boom- oh god!" Tails said to himself.

Just then Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles rang the lab doorbell.

"Coming!" Tails yelled as he raced throught his 16 by 20sqft lab. He jumped over his tornado 3 plane and the cyclone. He flew up 2 flights of stairs, since was in the basement, until he finally reached his front door.

The fox opened the door for his 3 friends.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said.

"Where's my emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"This place looks dusty!" Amy said as she gazed around his lab.

Following them was Eggman in the eggwalker that also turned into a hovering machine and 2 of his bots.

The two hedgehogs and echinda were shocked as the egg-scientist appeared behind them.

"Where's my emerald, Fox? If you don't have it, I will kill all of you." Eggman threated.

"Come get some Eggman!" Sonic taunted, getting ready to battle.

"No, I called you all here for a reason! Now come inside!" Tails shouted.

Everyone went into Tails' large and quiet crammed lab. From random tools to broken prototypes on the floor, Tails' lab needed a good cleaning.

Tails lead them all to the new machine he had made.

"This machine wraps anyone to people in other worlds who think they are unbeatable, so they can be faught." Tails explaned.

"So let me guess, you want us to beat up people in completly different worlds?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly!" Tails replied.

"But why beat up other worlds?" Amy asked.

"So we can become universal fighters and be famous!" Tails replied.

"I'm down for it!" Sonic said.

"I could use a new foe instead that hedgehog all the time! Count me in too!" Eggman said.

"If Sonic does it, I do it!" Amy said.

"There's no way we could lose!" Knuckles said.

"Now, we are team Sonic!" Tails said loudly.

Tails got his cyclone, which turned into the tornado 2 as well and turned the portal on.

"Remember, this will bring us anywhere at random!" Tails warned.

The others didn't care.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails said and the machine swalloed them all.

The machine teleported the animals and scientist to the middle of Mushroom Kingdom.

"AAAAAAH" Everyone screamed when they landed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

They gazed at the soft blue skies, green grass, and the Koopas and Goombas running around.  
>They were clamed by the classic music playing and a little shocked at the shy guys and Lakisters flying around. Suddenly, a Toad approached them.<p>

"Welcome to the Mushroom-" The toad was cut off.

"Look here halfpint! We're here to fight!" Knuckles screamed at the frightened mushroom.

"Knuckles! Don't be so rude! Hey little punk! Where's Mario and the rest?" Amy said and screamed to Knuckles and Toad.

"Oh I see, you must be here for that universe fight thingy. Follow me to your foes!" The toad said.

He lead them to Bowser's castle, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser were getting ready to battle.

"Mario! We have a challenge!" Toad yelled as he opened the rusty door into the battle pit of Bowser's castle.

"Well if it isn't Sonic!" The italian man said.

"Darn skippy!" The hedgehog said back.

"Let the battle begin!" Toad said as he let the audience inro the dungdon like room. It was like a dungeon-stadium that had seats for the audiance. The crowd was made up of Koopas, Goombas, Toads, Dry Bones, Boos, and Shuyguys.

Team Sonic charged against Team Mario, knocking them all down from start. The Sonic team then split the job evenly, taking on one opponent at a time.

Amy ofcourse brought out her pikipoko hammer and whacked Peach right in the head, cracking her crown.

The princess screamed in pain, she was still lying flat on the ground.

Amy repeated her attack rapidy. Peach's screamed sounded like a broken record.

"I said shut up!" Amy screamed on top of the princess, spitting in her face and still beating her senseless.

There was nothing Peach could do, so she screamed "Surrender!" and was taken from the match by Toad;the ref.

"Yes! I did it!" Amy said.

She looked at Knuckles getting furstrated by Yoshi.

"I'm coming!" She ran to help him.

Yoshi had a strategy to beat Knuckles. He waited until Knuckles came punching close enough then he stuck his tongue on Knuckles' eyes to blind him. Then Yoshi swallowed him whole and digested him out the rear end, which came out an egg with Knuckles in it. After that, Yoshi ground pounded the egg, which hurted Knuckles, Yoshi repeated the process.

"Oh no! Not again-n-n-n!" Knuckles said as Yoshi swallowed him again.

"Drop him you Dino!" Amy yelled as she charged at Yoshi, her hammer in her hand.

Amy uppercutted Yoshi with her hammer. Yoshi spat the spit covered echinda out of his mouth in midair.  
>Knuckles and Yoshi hit the floor with a bang. Amy was about to bash Yoshi with her hammer, when he stuck his tongue in her eyes and swallowed her whole.<p>

"Aaaaah!" Amy wailed.

Now it was Knuckles' turn. The red animal gave the dinosaur a few good punches to the face. Causing the pink hedgehog to be spat out.

"Take this, an-d this and-" Knuckles yelled as he beat Yoshi.

Then Amy got up and whacked Yoshi as well, it was as if they played catch and Yoshi was the ball.

The poor dinosaur wept loud as he flew from punch to hammer and back again.

Suddenly, somehow Sonic and Mario flew through the celling to continue their battle.

In the middle of Yoshi's beating, someone tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"What do you wan-n-n-n-AAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed as she turned around and Bowser used his firebreath.

Knuckles saw this and hit Yoshi one more time and he landed in right in the middle of Bowser's firebreath.

Amy got a full flash burn as well, but Yoshi yelled "Surrender!" and was out of the match.

Amy still being burned and almost out of the match, managed to get away for a second but Bowser trailed her slowly.  
>Knuckles decided to take on the beast himself.<p>

"Tails, Eggman, help!" Amy yelled.

The Fox and scientist were repairing their cyclone and eggwalker, their machines were burnt.

"Amy, hide!" Tails yelled as Luigi came running.

"No, I will fight!" The girl yelled and charged into Luigi and started to beat him, just as she did Peach.

Luigi wasn't going to let Amy pin him down, so he grabbed her hammer whacked her in the head and pinned her down.

"How you'd like this?" Luigi yelled as he beat her.

Amy cried "Surrender!" and was out.

Luigi then ran over to Bowser to help him toast Knuckles.

Knuckles jerked Bowser by his tail and threw him, just as Mario would.

Luigi saw this, and threw Amy's hammer at Knuckles and it got him in the back of the head.

"Bingo!" Luigi said, then picked Knuckles up and threw Knuckles head first into Bowser's firebreath

"NOOOO!" The echinda yelled. "Surrender!" and he was gone.

The crowd roared with cheers.

Luigi and Bowser high fived each other then went to kill Eggman and Tails.

Conviently, both the scientist fixed their machines and started blasting Bowser and Luigi.

Luigi wailed with each shot he took, then remembered his gold, magic cape the cape that relfects anything!

He brought it out sent every bullet Tails shot back at him.

Tails was dumbstruck, Eggman told him something.

"You go take on the monster, I'll handle !" Eggman told the fox.

Tails drove Bowser to another corner and blasted him untill he barked "Surrender!".

"Eggwalker, transform!" Eggman said and his eggwalker transformered into his oval hovercraft.(The one from Sonic Adventure)

Luigi started to run in the opposite direction, he knew Eggman was gonna ram him. He ran the other way until Tails started blasting him, Luigi wanted to reflect the shots but he had no time with Eggman chasing him.

"Yaaaaah!" Eggman yelled as he chashed the green plummer.

Luigi found his self inbetween a fox blasting him and an egg scientist ramming him, before he flet the intense pain, he wailed "Surrender!"

To spare himself the intense pain, he wailed "Surrrender! Surrender! SURENDER!"

"So team Mario is all defeated but Mario." Toad anounced with an adititude.

The crowd booed at Eggman and Tails and threw shells at them. All except Amy and Knuckles who were healed by now and cheering loudly.

"They're just jealous." Tails said to Eggman.

"Duh! Now come on, we have to help Sonic! Never thought I'd say that!" Eggman said back.

Tails nodded and followed Eggman through the opening in the ceilling that Sonic and Mario went throught.

The blue blur and red plummer were fighting the whole time and were both tired and beat up.

"Tired spiky mouse?" Mario asked.

"Just g-e-e-etting started fat man!" Sonic said with a yawn.

"Look, let's call it quits." The plummer insisted.

"No! I am Sonic the hedgehog, and I never quit!" Sonic said as he socked Mario right the face.

The plummer fell flat to the ground and unable to get up, he couldn't even say surrender.

"Oh no! He didn't say surrender!" Sonic looked at the unconsious man.

"I killed him! I am disqualifed!" Sonic said and felt really bad about killing Mario.

Sonic looked around the room, it was like a secret chamber. He wasn't even sure how they got in there. It had no doors, no windows, and looked like it was barely touched. It was as if it was off limits. All that was in the room was some rugs, a few pictures of Bowser, and cabient and a few chairs.

Sonic looked at the cabinets and decieded he wanted to see what was inside.

"Hmmm, what's in here?" The hedgehog asked himself.

He opened them, they were chop full potions and revival remedies.

"Yes!" Sonic said to himself. "Now if only I knew how to-"

One of the potions fell out and broke right on Mario's face. His mouth was open and the contains of the potions spilled into his mouth.

"Noooo!" Sonic yelled. He tried to wipe the potion off Mario because he wasn't sure what it was going to do.

Sonic started to cry on top of the dead man. He never felt this bad before about anything.

Suddenly, the potion took effect and Mario woke up.

"M-m-mario! Your back!" Sonic said with glee and tears in his eyes.

Mario jumped up and kissed Sonic on the mouth. Sonic didn't pull back but supringly leaned in.

After 2 straight minutes of tounge to tounge, Sonic pulled away for air.

"What the heck just happened! That stupid potion-!" Sonic was cut off by Mario trying to kiss him again.

This time, Sonic pulled away and pushed Mario back.

"I gotta read that potion's effects!" Sonic said and dashed to where the potion had fell.

He finally got Mario (who wasn't saying anything and just trying to kiss Sonic) off him and read the potion's effects aloud.

"Lover's potion, will revive significant other and make them have passion and love for the first person of whom they see. Often used with Iodine potion, makes the person clean of all other potions."

"Where's that Iodine?" Sonic dashed to the cabinet, knocking potions down until finds Iodine.

Mario continued to harass Sonic. The blue blur tried to push him back but was too afraid of killing Mario again.

Sonic had finally found the iodine potion.

"Come here Mario!" Sonic tanuted Mario.

The plummer came closer to the hedgehog and took the potion out of his hands, when Sonic turned away!

"Mario! Put that DOWN!" Sonic yelled and the possesed man.

The italian threw the potion against the wall and it broke and split all over the rug.

"Damn!" Sonic yelled.

The hedgehog thought of killing himself, then got a crazy idea. He ran to the still wet wall and wiped his fingers on the Iodine. Then he ran to Mario and wiped his fingers on Mario's lips!

Mario swallowed the bit of iodine.

"Mario, you here?" Sonic said, slapping the italian across the face.

The man didn't move.

"Mario?" Sonic said with fear in his voice.

The man remained unconsious.

Just then, an opening in the wall appeared.

It was Tails and Eggman shooting the wall down.

"We found him, Eggman that GPS thing of yours is awesome!" Tails said.

"Sonic, do you need help?" Eggman said, not bieliving the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes I-" Sonic was cut off by Mario jumping up, and shouting "Surrender!"

Sonic ran over and hugged Mario, Tails and Eggman looked like they saw a ghost!

Mario looked suprised too.

"Anyways, let's go home now! We won!" Sonic said.

The 4 of them exited the castle and went outside to meet Amy, Knuckles, Toad, and the crowd.

"Congratulous Team Sonic! Whether we are jealous or not, your team has the better fighters! Here are the mushroom medals!" Toad said cheerfully.

The crowd was all cheers and appluase!

Team Mario even clapped, but still had a grudge with Team Sonic.

Tails brought out his teleportation device and got ready to leave. Everyone said goodbye to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"By guys!" Amy yelled.

"See ya later!" Knuckles said.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Eggman said.

"Adios!" Tails said.

"Bye, Mario!" Sonic said looking at Mario quietly.

Mario winked at Sonic.

Sonic winked back.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails pushed the button on the teleport machine and it swallowed them all.

In mid teleport, Tails asked Sonic a question.

"Why did you hug Mario?"

Sonic didn't answer.

When they got back into Tails' lab, everyone sort of missed the Mushroom Kingdom already.

"Well, I guess we'd better get home!" Tails said.

"Until tommorow!" Knuckles said as he went home.

"Bye Sonic and everyone!" Amy said, leaving.

"Bye, friends!" Eggman said still in disbielief of the words he said.

"See ya tommorow Tails!" Sonic dashed out.

Tails went to bed with one thought in his head, why did Sonic hug Mario?

He thought about it for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: That wraps up the first episode. Did you like it? Read and review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Everyone met up at Tails' lab the same time as yesterday. Tails let them all in, except Sonic.

"Tell me why you hugged-" Tails was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up! That was yesterday!" Sonic yelled at the fox.

Tails just let in Sonic and they all went to his teleportation device.

"That was one hell an adventure yesterday!" Knuckles said as Tails got the machine ready.

"Yeah, I hung my mushroom medal next to all my pictures of Sonic!" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see who we're fighting today!" Eggman said.

"That's the best part Egghead, someone new everyday!" Sonic said.

"Ok, it's ready!" Tails said.

The machine swallowed them all and they landed on a sidewalk in Townsville.

"Where the hell are we?" Knuckles said.

They gazed at the tall buldings and busy streets.

"This place actually looks normal!" Amy said.

"Normal? What the hell is that!" Eggman pointed to Mojo's volcano-type lab.

"Let's investigate!" Tails said.

They all went to the werid buliding, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, three, 3 ft girls poped in front of them out of no where.

"Who the hell are-" Sonic was cut off.

"We are the powerpuff girls! Everyone in Townsville knows us. Now tell us, who are you?" Blossum said with a smile.

"We're Team Sonic and we're here to fight! You know that universal fight thing?" Tails explained.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Knuckles said cracking up. "You sissies are the challenge?"

"You'll regret underestimating us. With your big ass head! Yes we're the challenge but only half of it!" Buttercup said looking at Knuckles.

Just then, three, 3 ft boys flew down and landed next to the girls.

Their outfits were one shade darker than the girls'. The girls wore pink, light green, and light blue uniforms with two black bars in the middle of each one. While the boys wore the same outfits but theirs were dark red, dark blue, and dark green. They boys and girls even had the same hair colors. Blossum and Brick were red heads. Bubbles and Boomer were blondes. Buttercup and Butch had black hair.  
>Their hands and feet were nonexistant and appeared to be skinny ovals.<p>

"And just who the-" Eggman was cut off.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We're enemies with the Powerpuffs but we are teaming up with them to defeat you!" Mitch said.

"Awww this is so god damn cute!" Amy said laughing. "The little girls and gonna join the little boys to beat us!"

All of Team Sonic laughed at what she said.

Buttercup was so heated, she used her laser vision on Amy's eyes.

All laughter stopped from this point on.

"Ouch that burns!" Amy said.

"Buttercup! We have to get our ref before the fight starts!" Blossum said.

"Oh Proffeser!" Bubbles yelled.

Proffeser Utoniam came running from his house with his video camera and notebook in hand.

"I am the creator of the Powerpuff girls and their father. I am going to record this battle one way or another! When you've had enough just yell-" Utoniam was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know surrender!" Sonic said. "Now let's get cracking!"

"The pedstrains and other distractions will not be moved aside, so watch out for cars!" The proffeser warned.

"Let the battle begin!" Utoniam yelled.

All six kids scrambled in the air.

Tails and Eggman instanly started to lock on and shoot the kids however, they can fly too fast for their bullets.

Buttercup went for Amy first, dive into her with a punch.

However, Amy sent Buttercup sprialing back into the air with a whack of her piki poko hammer.

Blossom flew behind Tails and Eggman and used her ice breath to freeze their machines!

The fox and scientist were forced to leave their machines.

"Where you running hedgehog?" Brick said, Butch following him.

Sonic ran inbetween cars on purpose, so the boys will run into one.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted.

Lucky for him, Butch was dumb enough to get hit head first into a Dodge Durango.

The driver just happened to be the Mayor of townsville and he was ready to kill butch!

"You motherfucker!" The Mayor yelled at Butch.

Butch caused a huge dent in Mayor's blood on his face, Butch yelled "Surrender!" and was out.

Brick continued after Sonic.

The Mayor drove back to his office to get something!

Knuckles could climb and glide as fast as the superkids could fly.

Being nasty, he climbed up a tall bulding and glided towards Bubbles and took her down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Knuckles and save her sister.

However, she froze Bubbles in the process!

So she broke Knuckles out of the ice with her strengh and took him on herself.

She held Knuckles like a large doll and rammed him into a skyscapers, breaking the windows in the process.

Then she took him to the top of the skyscraper and dropped him 1700 ft!

The frost in his eyes melted to water and he got the strength to glide himself to safety!

He wasn't sure where he was going, so he just went into a random bulding. The buliding was the Mayor's office!

Blossom thought Knuckles was done for, so she went back to thawing her sister.

"Hey two tails and fat man!" Boomer yelled at Tails and Eggman. "Get a load of this!" Boomer socked Tails right in the mouth!

He then kicked Eggman in the nose.

The fox and scientist tried to fight back, but they were nothing without the cyclone and eggwalker, which were still frozen.

Tails flew and tried to fight Boomer off while Eggman tried to thaw the machines.

Eggman still wanted to find out what was in the volcanic lab. He walked and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A grumpy Mojojo yelled.

Eggman said "A genius with a perfect IQ!"

Mojo quickly opened the door, hoping to befriend the scientist.

"Why hello! Please, please come in!" The monkey said trying to sound nice.

Eggman walked into what looked alot like his own lab. Metal walls, contraptions on the floor and alot of chemical X.

"My name is and-" He was cut off.

"My name is Mojojo, so what brings you here?" Mojo interrupted.

"Well apprently my team and I fighting 6 super kids called the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. And that Blossom one froze my machines and, I was wondering if you could help us?" Eggman said.

The monkey fainted in his chair.

"Mojo?" Eggman hit the fainted monkey.

Mojo woke up with the biggest smile on his face and said "Do you know how LONG I have been trying to kill those sons of bitches! OF COURSE I will help you, not only will I thaw your machines, but I will bring my own machine into battle too!"

"Thanks, maybe once all this over wanna help me defeat Sonic the hedgehog?" Eggman said smiling.

"Sure thing!" Mojo said while getting his thawing machine.

Tails threw Boomer into a skyscaper head first.

With glass in his face he kicked the shit out of Tails.

Wether Tails liked it or not, he didn't stand a chance at Boomer without his machine.

Then he saw Amy kicking Buttercup's ass with that hammer.

He flew down to Amy and stole her hammer.

"Get me back my god damn hammer!" Amy yelled at the fox.

"Look, I need this now! Learn how to share!" Tails yelled back and bashed Boomer's skull in.

"Cheater!" Boomer screamed as he flew 50 ft. backwards and into Mojo's house.

"This is so going on facebook!" Profresser Utoniam said as he recorded.

After the Boomer hit Mojo's house, he fell 100 feet and landed on Mojo's car.

"Surrender!" He screeched.

Buttercup kept using her laser vision on Amy.

There was nothing Amy could do since Tails hadn't given her hammer back.

Amy had no choice but to scream "Surrender!"

Tails heard Amy scream, and decided to just keep her hammer. He was now going after Blossom and Bubbles.

Buttercup decied to go after Eggman.

"I just don't bieleve those fuckers out there!" Mayor complained to Ms. Bellum, his secratary.

"Mayor, you can't blame the girls and boys for damage to the town! They're doing the best they can! I'm sure was a mistake!" said, playing with her curly, orange hair. She wore a red women suit and red high heels and was so tall it was as if you could never see her face.

"Well somebody's gonna pay for my durango!" Said the Mayor who was the same height of the Powerpuff girls. He wore orange pants, a purple vest with a white shrit underneath it, and a tiny black hat tince he was bald.

"Mayor put that down!" said as the Mayor picked his fully loaded AK-47!

"They wanna cause damage? I'll show them DAMAGE!" The Mayor said as he left his office.

"Today is one hell of a day!" said to herself

"I know!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" said, face full of fear.

Knuckles reviled hiself, he was hiding in the airvent in the celling.

"How the hell did you-!" was cut off.

Knuckles instanly grabbed the tall woman and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Knuckles grabbed her again and ripped her suit off.

She tried to get away but the echinda was too strong.

Knuckles ripped her bra and underwear off!

The naked woman gave up hope and just went along with it.

Knuckles then pulled his pants down and pulled her head to his member.

deep throated his cock and licked down to his balls.

After about 10 minutes of this, Knuckles turned around and forced her head in his ass.

licked and sucked it with skill.

"Damn, you must have practice!" Knuckles said, moaning.

After 5 minutes of this, Knuckles picked the woman up and laid her flat on the Mayor's desk.

Knuckles started going in soft and slow, gradually going harder and faster.

"Fuck me hard!" The lady yelled.

"Buckle up!" Knuckles said.

After 3 minutes, Knuckles was fucking her full speed and as hard as could, grabbing tits with every thrust.

They both moaned loud as hell, especially Bellum.

They fucked so hard that everything fell off the Mayor's desk.

Right when was about to come, he pulled out and climbed on top of her and put his dick in her mouth again. She swallowed his cum with a smile.

"Damn you are the shit!" Knuckles said he got dressed and got off his desk.

"I know I was, and you WERE too!"

"Again?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't wait!" Bellum said.

put everything back on the Mayor's desk and got dressed while Knuckles left, they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Damn! Don't you ever get tired!" Brick swore at the hedgehog.

He was chasing Sonic for over an hour now.

"Ready to quit yet?" The hedgehog said with a grin. They were almost out of Townsville now.

Brick used his laser vision but Sonic was too fast for it.

Soon, Blossom and Bubbles came following with Brick.

"Hey, Brick! We came to help you!" Bubbles said.

"Looks like you need it!" Blossom giggled.

"Ok, Bubbles use your laser vision with me, and Blossom use that ice breath!" Brick ordered.

The girls nodded and did as the boy told them.

"Shit!" Sonic swore when he saw the girls helping Brick.

Sonic did all kinds of sweres, jumps, and spindashes to evade them.

However, Blossom's ice breath froze his foot.

Sonic kept running, breaking the ice surronding his foot.

Soon, Tails with Amy's hammer came into the chase and he whacked Blossom in the face.

"Thank god for Tails!" Sonic said.

"Crap, that fox took our Blossom out!" Brick said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Blossom said as she came back with Amy's hammer. "I easily froze him and he said surrender!"

"Outta girl!" Brick said.

"Good job Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Oh god!" Sonic said, he could hear everything they said.

Within 30 mintues, Bubbles finally shot the hedgehog with her laser vision.

He tripped and knew he had to shout "Surrender!" and the hedgehog disappeared from battle.

"Yes we finally got his ass!" Brick said.

Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other.

"Now let's go back and help Buttercup!" Blossom anounced and all 3 of them started their trip back.

Mojo used his thawing device to thaw Eggman and Tails' machines.

"And that should do it!" Mojo said, then got his machine, which was twice the size of theirs'.

"Oh thank you!" Eggman said as he got in his machine.

Buttercup came with a diving punch for Eggman.

Eggman blasted her 20 feet back, then switched to the hovercraft and began ramming her!

"Go Eggman!" Mojojo cheered from his machine.

While Eggman pursed Buttercup, Knuckles got back to the streets.

"And just who are you?" The monkey questioned the echinda.

"I'm Knuckles! What's it to ya bitch!" Knuckles yelled at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mojo said getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick returned.

They noticed the tension between Knuckles and Mojo and thought of a plan to kill them both.

"Ok, Blossom, Bubbles you guys take Mojo and I'll handle the red guy!" Brick ordered.

"Why not just let them kill themselves?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right Brick! Besides, we need to find Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No! Now get-" Brick was cut off.

"FOR ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HAVE DAMAGED THE CITY, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Mayor screamed , shooting his AK-47!

Everyone scrambled as gun shot were heard.

Bubbles and Blossom both shouted "Surrender!" before they were shot.

Buttercup, Brick, Knuckles, Eggman, Mojo, Professer Utoniam with his camerb still in hand, and all the pedestrians of townsville just ran for their lives!

"Buttercup!" BOOM BOOM! Mayor called as he shot at her twice. She just barely dodged them.

"This way!" One man pointed to a bulding.

The mayor had shot about 7 seven people until Knuckles grabbed Buttercup and scared her into saying surrender!

However, since Knuckles was holding Buttercup when she disappeared, he disappeared too.

"That leaves Eggman and Brick for the universal fight!" Utoniam anounced.

The Mayor finally had Eggman and Brick in a corner, but had only one bullet left.

"Mayor, shoot him so we can win the universal fights!" Brick taunted.

"Mayor, if you shoot him, you will have a safer society!" Eggman said catching his breath.

"Mayor, shoot both of them, it will make a better movie!" Utoniam said, camera still in hand.

"Ok enough! I will decide who gets shot RIGHT NOW!" The Mayor screamed.

The Mayor pointed the gun at Brick, then Eggman, then behind him at Utoniam.

He took 2 long minutes until he finally decided.

The bullet fired, people screamed at who it hit!

The Mayor shot, Eggman, but it hit his eggwalker and reflected back at the Mayor and shot him in the eye!

Eggman and Brick both scared out of their minds were like statues as the Mayor's eye went out.

Just then, Mojojo came and shot Brick! He was so scared he yelled "surrender!"

"And the winners of the universal fight is Team Sonic!" Utoniam said as he finally put his camera down.

Utoniam led Eggman and Mojo to his lab where the others were healed.

Everyone in Team Sonic chanted Eggman! Eggman! Eggman! when they found out they won!

The super kids just left with frowns on they're faces and swore as they left.

"Those brats!" Utoniam said "Anyways, here are the superpower medals!" He gave them all one each.

"By the way, look for the battle on youtube!" Utonian said.

"No time for goodbyes!" Tails instanly pushed the teleporter and they were back home.

Everyone was happy to get away from Townsville and just wens straight home.

Tails stopped Sonic for a minute.

"Sonic, where was Knuckles all that time?" The fox asked.

"Don't ask me! See ya Tails!" Sonic said and left.

Tails thought about where Knuckles was for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: This wraps up episode 2! Like it? Suggesstions? Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Everyone met up at Tails' lab the same time as yesterday. Tails let them all in, except Sonic.

"Tell me why you hugged-" Tails was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up! That was yesterday!" Sonic yelled at the fox.

Tails just let in Sonic and they all went to his teleportation device.

"That was one hell an adventure yesterday!" Knuckles said as Tails got the machine ready.

"Yeah, I hung my mushroom medal next to all my pictures of Sonic!" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see who we're fighting today!" Eggman said.

"That's the best part Egghead, someone new everyday!" Sonic said.

"Ok, it's ready!" Tails said.

The machine swallowed them all and they landed on a sidewalk in Townsville.

"Where the hell are we?" Knuckles said.

They gazed at the tall buldings and busy streets.

"This place actually looks normal!" Amy said.

"Normal? What the hell is that!" Eggman pointed to Mojo's volcano-type lab.

"Let's investigate!" Tails said.

They all went to the werid buliding, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, three, 3 ft girls poped in front of them out of no where.

"Who the hell are-" Sonic was cut off.

"We are the powerpuff girls! Everyone in Townsville knows us. Now tell us, who are you?" Blossum said with a smile.

"We're Team Sonic and we're here to fight! You know that universal fight thing?" Tails explained.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Knuckles said cracking up. "You sissies are the challenge?"

"You'll regret underestimating us. With your big ass head! Yes we're the challenge but only half of it!" Buttercup said looking at Knuckles.

Just then, three, 3 ft boys flew down and landed next to the girls.

Their outfits were one shade darker than the girls'. The girls wore pink, light green, and light blue uniforms with two black bars in the middle of each one. While the boys wore the same outfits but theirs were dark red, dark blue, and dark green. They boys and girls even had the same hair colors. Blossum and Brick were red heads. Bubbles and Boomer were blondes. Buttercup and Butch had black hair.  
>Their hands and feet were nonexistant and appeared to be skinny ovals.<p>

"And just who the-" Eggman was cut off.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We're enemies with the Powerpuffs but we are teaming up with them to defeat you!" Mitch said.

"Awww this is so god damn cute!" Amy said laughing. "The little girls and gonna join the little boys to beat us!"

All of Team Sonic laughed at what she said.

Buttercup was so heated, she used her laser vision on Amy's eyes.

All laughter stopped from this point on.

"Ouch that burns!" Amy said.

"Buttercup! We have to get our ref before the fight starts!" Blossum said.

"Oh Proffeser!" Bubbles yelled.

Proffeser Utoniam came running from his house with his video camera and notebook in hand.

"I am the creator of the Powerpuff girls and their father. I am going to record this battle one way or another! When you've had enough just yell-" Utoniam was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know surrender!" Sonic said. "Now let's get cracking!"

"The pedstrains and other distractions will not be moved aside, so watch out for cars!" The proffeser warned.

"Let the battle begin!" Utoniam yelled.

All six kids scrambled in the air.

Tails and Eggman instanly started to lock on and shoot the kids however, they can fly too fast for their bullets.

Buttercup went for Amy first, dive into her with a punch.

However, Amy sent Buttercup sprialing back into the air with a whack of her piki poko hammer.

Blossom flew behind Tails and Eggman and used her ice breath to freeze their machines!

The fox and scientist were forced to leave their machines.

"Where you running hedgehog?" Brick said, Butch following him.

Sonic ran inbetween cars on purpose, so the boys will run into one.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted.

Lucky for him, Butch was dumb enough to get hit head first into a Dodge Durango.

The driver just happened to be the Mayor of townsville and he was ready to kill butch!

"You motherfucker!" The Mayor yelled at Butch.

Butch caused a huge dent in Mayor's blood on his face, Butch yelled "Surrender!" and was out.

Brick continued after Sonic.

The Mayor drove back to his office to get something!

Knuckles could climb and glide as fast as the superkids could fly.

Being nasty, he climbed up a tall bulding and glided towards Bubbles and took her down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Knuckles and save her sister.

However, she froze Bubbles in the process!

So she broke Knuckles out of the ice with her strengh and took him on herself.

She held Knuckles like a large doll and rammed him into a skyscapers, breaking the windows in the process.

Then she took him to the top of the skyscraper and dropped him 1700 ft!

The frost in his eyes melted to water and he got the strength to glide himself to safety!

He wasn't sure where he was going, so he just went into a random bulding. The buliding was the Mayor's office!

Blossom thought Knuckles was done for, so she went back to thawing her sister.

"Hey two tails and fat man!" Boomer yelled at Tails and Eggman. "Get a load of this!" Boomer socked Tails right in the mouth!

He then kicked Eggman in the nose.

The fox and scientist tried to fight back, but they were nothing without the cyclone and eggwalker, which were still frozen.

Tails flew and tried to fight Boomer off while Eggman tried to thaw the machines.

Eggman still wanted to find out what was in the volcanic lab. He walked and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A grumpy Mojojo yelled.

Eggman said "A genius with a perfect IQ!"

Mojo quickly opened the door, hoping to befriend the scientist.

"Why hello! Please, please come in!" The monkey said trying to sound nice.

Eggman walked into what looked alot like his own lab. Metal walls, contraptions on the floor and alot of chemical X.

"My name is and-" He was cut off.

"My name is Mojojo, so what brings you here?" Mojo interrupted.

"Well apprently my team and I fighting 6 super kids called the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. And that Blossom one froze my machines and, I was wondering if you could help us?" Eggman said.

The monkey fainted in his chair.

"Mojo?" Eggman hit the fainted monkey.

Mojo woke up with the biggest smile on his face and said "Do you know how LONG I have been trying to kill those sons of bitches! OF COURSE I will help you, not only will I thaw your machines, but I will bring my own machine into battle too!"

"Thanks, maybe once all this over wanna help me defeat Sonic the hedgehog?" Eggman said smiling.

"Sure thing!" Mojo said while getting his thawing machine.

Tails threw Boomer into a skyscaper head first.

With glass in his face he kicked the shit out of Tails.

Wether Tails liked it or not, he didn't stand a chance at Boomer without his machine.

Then he saw Amy kicking Buttercup's ass with that hammer.

He flew down to Amy and stole her hammer.

"Get me back my god damn hammer!" Amy yelled at the fox.

"Look, I need this now! Learn how to share!" Tails yelled back and bashed Boomer's skull in.

"Cheater!" Boomer screamed as he flew 50 ft. backwards and into Mojo's house.

"This is so going on facebook!" Profresser Utoniam said as he recorded.

After the Boomer hit Mojo's house, he fell 100 feet and landed on Mojo's car.

"Surrender!" He screeched.

Buttercup kept using her laser vision on Amy.

There was nothing Amy could do since Tails hadn't given her hammer back.

Amy had no choice but to scream "Surrender!"

Tails heard Amy scream, and decided to just keep her hammer. He was now going after Blossom and Bubbles.

Buttercup decied to go after Eggman.

"I just don't bieleve those fuckers out there!" Mayor complained to Ms. Bellum, his secratary.

"Mayor, you can't blame the girls and boys for damage to the town! They're doing the best they can! I'm sure was a mistake!" said, playing with her curly, orange hair. She wore a red women suit and red high heels and was so tall it was as if you could never see her face.

"Well somebody's gonna pay for my durango!" Said the Mayor who was the same height of the Powerpuff girls. He wore orange pants, a purple vest with a white shrit underneath it, and a tiny black hat tince he was bald.

"Mayor put that down!" said as the Mayor picked his fully loaded AK-47!

"They wanna cause damage? I'll show them DAMAGE!" The Mayor said as he left his office.

"Today is one hell of a day!" said to herself

"I know!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" said, face full of fear.

Knuckles reviled hiself, he was hiding in the airvent in the celling.

"How the hell did you-!" was cut off.

Knuckles instanly grabbed the tall woman and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Knuckles grabbed her again and ripped her suit off.

She tried to get away but the echinda was too strong.

Knuckles ripped her bra and underwear off!

The naked woman gave up hope and just went along with it.

Knuckles then pulled his pants down and pulled her head to his member.

deep throated his cock and licked down to his balls.

After about 10 minutes of this, Knuckles turned around and forced her head in his ass.

licked and sucked it with skill.

"Damn, you must have practice!" Knuckles said, moaning.

After 5 minutes of this, Knuckles picked the woman up and laid her flat on the Mayor's desk.

Knuckles started going in soft and slow, gradually going harder and faster.

"Fuck me hard!" The lady yelled.

"Buckle up!" Knuckles said.

After 3 minutes, Knuckles was fucking her full speed and as hard as could, grabbing tits with every thrust.

They both moaned loud as hell, especially Bellum.

They fucked so hard that everything fell off the Mayor's desk.

Right when was about to come, he pulled out and climbed on top of her and put his dick in her mouth again. She swallowed his cum with a smile.

"Damn you are the shit!" Knuckles said he got dressed and got off his desk.

"I know I was, and you WERE too!"

"Again?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't wait!" Bellum said.

put everything back on the Mayor's desk and got dressed while Knuckles left, they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Damn! Don't you ever get tired!" Brick swore at the hedgehog.

He was chasing Sonic for over an hour now.

"Ready to quit yet?" The hedgehog said with a grin. They were almost out of Townsville now.

Brick used his laser vision but Sonic was too fast for it.

Soon, Blossom and Bubbles came following with Brick.

"Hey, Brick! We came to help you!" Bubbles said.

"Looks like you need it!" Blossom giggled.

"Ok, Bubbles use your laser vision with me, and Blossom use that ice breath!" Brick ordered.

The girls nodded and did as the boy told them.

"Shit!" Sonic swore when he saw the girls helping Brick.

Sonic did all kinds of sweres, jumps, and spindashes to evade them.

However, Blossom's ice breath froze his foot.

Sonic kept running, breaking the ice surronding his foot.

Soon, Tails with Amy's hammer came into the chase and he whacked Blossom in the face.

"Thank god for Tails!" Sonic said.

"Crap, that fox took our Blossom out!" Brick said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Blossom said as she came back with Amy's hammer. "I easily froze him and he said surrender!"

"Outta girl!" Brick said.

"Good job Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Oh god!" Sonic said, he could hear everything they said.

Within 30 mintues, Bubbles finally shot the hedgehog with her laser vision.

He tripped and knew he had to shout "Surrender!" and the hedgehog disappeared from battle.

"Yes we finally got his ass!" Brick said.

Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other.

"Now let's go back and help Buttercup!" Blossom anounced and all 3 of them started their trip back.

Mojo used his thawing device to thaw Eggman and Tails' machines.

"And that should do it!" Mojo said, then got his machine, which was twice the size of theirs'.

"Oh thank you!" Eggman said as he got in his machine.

Buttercup came with a diving punch for Eggman.

Eggman blasted her 20 feet back, then switched to the hovercraft and began ramming her!

"Go Eggman!" Mojojo cheered from his machine.

While Eggman pursed Buttercup, Knuckles got back to the streets.

"And just who are you?" The monkey questioned the echinda.

"I'm Knuckles! What's it to ya bitch!" Knuckles yelled at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mojo said getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick returned.

They noticed the tension between Knuckles and Mojo and thought of a plan to kill them both.

"Ok, Blossom, Bubbles you guys take Mojo and I'll handle the red guy!" Brick ordered.

"Why not just let them kill themselves?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right Brick! Besides, we need to find Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No! Now get-" Brick was cut off.

"FOR ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HAVE DAMAGED THE CITY, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Mayor screamed , shooting his AK-47!

Everyone scrambled as gun shot were heard.

Bubbles and Blossom both shouted "Surrender!" before they were shot.

Buttercup, Brick, Knuckles, Eggman, Mojo, Professer Utoniam with his camerb still in hand, and all the pedestrians of townsville just ran for their lives!

"Buttercup!" BOOM BOOM! Mayor called as he shot at her twice. She just barely dodged them.

"This way!" One man pointed to a bulding.

The mayor had shot about 7 seven people until Knuckles grabbed Buttercup and scared her into saying surrender!

However, since Knuckles was holding Buttercup when she disappeared, he disappeared too.

"That leaves Eggman and Brick for the universal fight!" Utoniam anounced.

The Mayor finally had Eggman and Brick in a corner, but had only one bullet left.

"Mayor, shoot him so we can win the universal fights!" Brick taunted.

"Mayor, if you shoot him, you will have a safer society!" Eggman said catching his breath.

"Mayor, shoot both of them, it will make a better movie!" Utoniam said, camera still in hand.

"Ok enough! I will decide who gets shot RIGHT NOW!" The Mayor screamed.

The Mayor pointed the gun at Brick, then Eggman, then behind him at Utoniam.

He took 2 long minutes until he finally decided.

The bullet fired, people screamed at who it hit!

The Mayor shot, Eggman, but it hit his eggwalker and reflected back at the Mayor and shot him in the eye!

Eggman and Brick both scared out of their minds were like statues as the Mayor's eye went out.

Just then, Mojojo came and shot Brick! He was so scared he yelled "surrender!"

"And the winners of the universal fight is Team Sonic!" Utoniam said as he finally put his camera down.

Utoniam led Eggman and Mojo to his lab where the others were healed.

Everyone in Team Sonic chanted Eggman! Eggman! Eggman! when they found out they won!

The super kids just left with frowns on they're faces and swore as they left.

"Those brats!" Utoniam said "Anyways, here are the superpower medals!" He gave them all one each.

"By the way, look for the battle on youtube!" Utonian said.

"No time for goodbyes!" Tails instanly pushed the teleporter and they were back home.

Everyone was happy to get away from Townsville and just wens straight home.

Tails stopped Sonic for a minute.

"Sonic, where was Knuckles all that time?" The fox asked.

"Don't ask me! See ya Tails!" Sonic said and left.

Tails thought about where Knuckles was for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: This wraps up episode 2! Like it? Suggesstions? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter/episode will be rated T, however the rest will be rated M.

Episode 1: Mushroom Encounters

"Sonic, hurry to my lab I have a new idea!" Tails said in his cellphone.

"Be over in a flash!" The hedgehog replied.

"Great!" Tails said, then hung up the phone and then called Amy.

"Amy, I need you to come to my lab, Sonic wants you!" Tails said, trying to convence her.

"I'll do anything for Sonic, be right over ok?" The girl replied.

"Great see ya here." Tails said then called Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, could you come over for a bit?" The fox asked.

"Why? I'm busy!" The echinda yelled.

"I have a piece of the master emerald for you!" The Fox teased.

"Oh sure you do! Look Tails, I'm really busy and-" Knuckles was cut off.

"Fine, I'll give it to Rouge then!" Tails continued to tease.

"Hold it right there you Fox!" Knuckles said while running.

"See you here then!" Tails said and then called .

"What do you want meddling Fox!" Eggman shouted into the phone.

"Sup Robotnik! Just wanted to give you a chaos emerald!" Tails lied.

"Be over in a BOOM!" The scientist replied.

"Wonder why he said boom- oh god!" Tails said to himself.

Just then Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles rang the lab doorbell.

"Coming!" Tails yelled as he raced throught his 16 by 20sqft lab. He jumped over his tornado 3 plane and the cyclone. He flew up 2 flights of stairs, since was in the basement, until he finally reached his front door.

The fox opened the door for his 3 friends.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said.

"Where's my emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"This place looks dusty!" Amy said as she gazed around his lab.

Following them was Eggman in the eggwalker that also turned into a hovering machine and 2 of his bots.

The two hedgehogs and echinda were shocked as the egg-scientist appeared behind them.

"Where's my emerald, Fox? If you don't have it, I will kill all of you." Eggman threated.

"Come get some Eggman!" Sonic taunted, getting ready to battle.

"No, I called you all here for a reason! Now come inside!" Tails shouted.

Everyone went into Tails' large and quiet crammed lab. From random tools to broken prototypes on the floor, Tails' lab needed a good cleaning.

Tails lead them all to the new machine he had made.

"This machine wraps anyone to people in other worlds who think they are unbeatable, so they can be faught." Tails explaned.

"So let me guess, you want us to beat up people in completly different worlds?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly!" Tails replied.

"But why beat up other worlds?" Amy asked.

"So we can become universal fighters and be famous!" Tails replied.

"I'm down for it!" Sonic said.

"I could use a new foe instead that hedgehog all the time! Count me in too!" Eggman said.

"If Sonic does it, I do it!" Amy said.

"There's no way we could lose!" Knuckles said.

"Now, we are team Sonic!" Tails said loudly.

Tails got his cyclone, which turned into the tornado 2 as well and turned the portal on.

"Remember, this will bring us anywhere at random!" Tails warned.

The others didn't care.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails said and the machine swalloed them all.

The machine teleported the animals and scientist to the middle of Mushroom Kingdom.

"AAAAAAH" Everyone screamed when they landed.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

They gazed at the soft blue skies, green grass, and the Koopas and Goombas running around.  
>They were clamed by the classic music playing and a little shocked at the shy guys and Lakisters flying around. Suddenly, a Toad approached them.<p>

"Welcome to the Mushroom-" The toad was cut off.

"Look here halfpint! We're here to fight!" Knuckles screamed at the frightened mushroom.

"Knuckles! Don't be so rude! Hey little punk! Where's Mario and the rest?" Amy said and screamed to Knuckles and Toad.

"Oh I see, you must be here for that universe fight thingy. Follow me to your foes!" The toad said.

He lead them to Bowser's castle, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and Bowser were getting ready to battle.

"Mario! We have a challenge!" Toad yelled as he opened the rusty door into the battle pit of Bowser's castle.

"Well if it isn't Sonic!" The italian man said.

"Darn skippy!" The hedgehog said back.

"Let the battle begin!" Toad said as he let the audience inro the dungdon like room. It was like a dungeon-stadium that had seats for the audiance. The crowd was made up of Koopas, Goombas, Toads, Dry Bones, Boos, and Shuyguys.

Team Sonic charged against Team Mario, knocking them all down from start. The Sonic team then split the job evenly, taking on one opponent at a time.

Amy ofcourse brought out her pikipoko hammer and whacked Peach right in the head, cracking her crown.

The princess screamed in pain, she was still lying flat on the ground.

Amy repeated her attack rapidy. Peach's screamed sounded like a broken record.

"I said shut up!" Amy screamed on top of the princess, spitting in her face and still beating her senseless.

There was nothing Peach could do, so she screamed "Surrender!" and was taken from the match by Toad;the ref.

"Yes! I did it!" Amy said.

She looked at Knuckles getting furstrated by Yoshi.

"I'm coming!" She ran to help him.

Yoshi had a strategy to beat Knuckles. He waited until Knuckles came punching close enough then he stuck his tongue on Knuckles' eyes to blind him. Then Yoshi swallowed him whole and digested him out the rear end, which came out an egg with Knuckles in it. After that, Yoshi ground pounded the egg, which hurted Knuckles, Yoshi repeated the process.

"Oh no! Not again-n-n-n!" Knuckles said as Yoshi swallowed him again.

"Drop him you Dino!" Amy yelled as she charged at Yoshi, her hammer in her hand.

Amy uppercutted Yoshi with her hammer. Yoshi spat the spit covered echinda out of his mouth in midair.  
>Knuckles and Yoshi hit the floor with a bang. Amy was about to bash Yoshi with her hammer, when he stuck his tongue in her eyes and swallowed her whole.<p>

"Aaaaah!" Amy wailed.

Now it was Knuckles' turn. The red animal gave the dinosaur a few good punches to the face. Causing the pink hedgehog to be spat out.

"Take this, an-d this and-" Knuckles yelled as he beat Yoshi.

Then Amy got up and whacked Yoshi as well, it was as if they played catch and Yoshi was the ball.

The poor dinosaur wept loud as he flew from punch to hammer and back again.

Suddenly, somehow Sonic and Mario flew through the celling to continue their battle.

In the middle of Yoshi's beating, someone tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"What do you wan-n-n-n-AAAAAAAH!" Amy screamed as she turned around and Bowser used his firebreath.

Knuckles saw this and hit Yoshi one more time and he landed in right in the middle of Bowser's firebreath.

Amy got a full flash burn as well, but Yoshi yelled "Surrender!" and was out of the match.

Amy still being burned and almost out of the match, managed to get away for a second but Bowser trailed her slowly.  
>Knuckles decided to take on the beast himself.<p>

"Tails, Eggman, help!" Amy yelled.

The Fox and scientist were repairing their cyclone and eggwalker, their machines were burnt.

"Amy, hide!" Tails yelled as Luigi came running.

"No, I will fight!" The girl yelled and charged into Luigi and started to beat him, just as she did Peach.

Luigi wasn't going to let Amy pin him down, so he grabbed her hammer whacked her in the head and pinned her down.

"How you'd like this?" Luigi yelled as he beat her.

Amy cried "Surrender!" and was out.

Luigi then ran over to Bowser to help him toast Knuckles.

Knuckles jerked Bowser by his tail and threw him, just as Mario would.

Luigi saw this, and threw Amy's hammer at Knuckles and it got him in the back of the head.

"Bingo!" Luigi said, then picked Knuckles up and threw Knuckles head first into Bowser's firebreath

"NOOOO!" The echinda yelled. "Surrender!" and he was gone.

The crowd roared with cheers.

Luigi and Bowser high fived each other then went to kill Eggman and Tails.

Conviently, both the scientist fixed their machines and started blasting Bowser and Luigi.

Luigi wailed with each shot he took, then remembered his gold, magic cape the cape that relfects anything!

He brought it out sent every bullet Tails shot back at him.

Tails was dumbstruck, Eggman told him something.

"You go take on the monster, I'll handle !" Eggman told the fox.

Tails drove Bowser to another corner and blasted him untill he barked "Surrender!".

"Eggwalker, transform!" Eggman said and his eggwalker transformered into his oval hovercraft.(The one from Sonic Adventure)

Luigi started to run in the opposite direction, he knew Eggman was gonna ram him. He ran the other way until Tails started blasting him, Luigi wanted to reflect the shots but he had no time with Eggman chasing him.

"Yaaaaah!" Eggman yelled as he chashed the green plummer.

Luigi found his self inbetween a fox blasting him and an egg scientist ramming him, before he flet the intense pain, he wailed "Surrender!"

To spare himself the intense pain, he wailed "Surrrender! Surrender! SURENDER!"

"So team Mario is all defeated but Mario." Toad anounced with an adititude.

The crowd booed at Eggman and Tails and threw shells at them. All except Amy and Knuckles who were healed by now and cheering loudly.

"They're just jealous." Tails said to Eggman.

"Duh! Now come on, we have to help Sonic! Never thought I'd say that!" Eggman said back.

Tails nodded and followed Eggman through the opening in the ceilling that Sonic and Mario went throught.

The blue blur and red plummer were fighting the whole time and were both tired and beat up.

"Tired spiky mouse?" Mario asked.

"Just g-e-e-etting started fat man!" Sonic said with a yawn.

"Look, let's call it quits." The plummer insisted.

"No! I am Sonic the hedgehog, and I never quit!" Sonic said as he socked Mario right the face.

The plummer fell flat to the ground and unable to get up, he couldn't even say surrender.

"Oh no! He didn't say surrender!" Sonic looked at the unconsious man.

"I killed him! I am disqualifed!" Sonic said and felt really bad about killing Mario.

Sonic looked around the room, it was like a secret chamber. He wasn't even sure how they got in there. It had no doors, no windows, and looked like it was barely touched. It was as if it was off limits. All that was in the room was some rugs, a few pictures of Bowser, and cabient and a few chairs.

Sonic looked at the cabinets and decieded he wanted to see what was inside.

"Hmmm, what's in here?" The hedgehog asked himself.

He opened them, they were chop full potions and revival remedies.

"Yes!" Sonic said to himself. "Now if only I knew how to-"

One of the potions fell out and broke right on Mario's face. His mouth was open and the contains of the potions spilled into his mouth.

"Noooo!" Sonic yelled. He tried to wipe the potion off Mario because he wasn't sure what it was going to do.

Sonic started to cry on top of the dead man. He never felt this bad before about anything.

Suddenly, the potion took effect and Mario woke up.

"M-m-mario! Your back!" Sonic said with glee and tears in his eyes.

Mario jumped up and kissed Sonic on the mouth. Sonic didn't pull back but supringly leaned in.

After 2 straight minutes of tounge to tounge, Sonic pulled away for air.

"What the heck just happened! That stupid potion-!" Sonic was cut off by Mario trying to kiss him again.

This time, Sonic pulled away and pushed Mario back.

"I gotta read that potion's effects!" Sonic said and dashed to where the potion had fell.

He finally got Mario (who wasn't saying anything and just trying to kiss Sonic) off him and read the potion's effects aloud.

"Lover's potion, will revive significant other and make them have passion and love for the first person of whom they see. Often used with Iodine potion, makes the person clean of all other potions."

"Where's that Iodine?" Sonic dashed to the cabinet, knocking potions down until finds Iodine.

Mario continued to harass Sonic. The blue blur tried to push him back but was too afraid of killing Mario again.

Sonic had finally found the iodine potion.

"Come here Mario!" Sonic tanuted Mario.

The plummer came closer to the hedgehog and took the potion out of his hands, when Sonic turned away!

"Mario! Put that DOWN!" Sonic yelled and the possesed man.

The italian threw the potion against the wall and it broke and split all over the rug.

"Damn!" Sonic yelled.

The hedgehog thought of killing himself, then got a crazy idea. He ran to the still wet wall and wiped his fingers on the Iodine. Then he ran to Mario and wiped his fingers on Mario's lips!

Mario swallowed the bit of iodine.

"Mario, you here?" Sonic said, slapping the italian across the face.

The man didn't move.

"Mario?" Sonic said with fear in his voice.

The man remained unconsious.

Just then, an opening in the wall appeared.

It was Tails and Eggman shooting the wall down.

"We found him, Eggman that GPS thing of yours is awesome!" Tails said.

"Sonic, do you need help?" Eggman said, not bieliving the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes I-" Sonic was cut off by Mario jumping up, and shouting "Surrender!"

Sonic ran over and hugged Mario, Tails and Eggman looked like they saw a ghost!

Mario looked suprised too.

"Anyways, let's go home now! We won!" Sonic said.

The 4 of them exited the castle and went outside to meet Amy, Knuckles, Toad, and the crowd.

"Congratulous Team Sonic! Whether we are jealous or not, your team has the better fighters! Here are the mushroom medals!" Toad said cheerfully.

The crowd was all cheers and appluase!

Team Mario even clapped, but still had a grudge with Team Sonic.

Tails brought out his teleportation device and got ready to leave. Everyone said goodbye to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"By guys!" Amy yelled.

"See ya later!" Knuckles said.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Eggman said.

"Adios!" Tails said.

"Bye, Mario!" Sonic said looking at Mario quietly.

Mario winked at Sonic.

Sonic winked back.

"Ok, here goes!" Tails pushed the button on the teleport machine and it swallowed them all.

In mid teleport, Tails asked Sonic a question.

"Why did you hug Mario?"

Sonic didn't answer.

When they got back into Tails' lab, everyone sort of missed the Mushroom Kingdom already.

"Well, I guess we'd better get home!" Tails said.

"Until tommorow!" Knuckles said as he went home.

"Bye Sonic and everyone!" Amy said, leaving.

"Bye, friends!" Eggman said still in disbielief of the words he said.

"See ya tommorow Tails!" Sonic dashed out.

Tails went to bed with one thought in his head, why did Sonic hug Mario?

He thought about it for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: That wraps up the first episode. Did you like it? Read and review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10 Who framed Roger- I mean Star Fox?  
>South Side 3:30am<p>Fox paced back and forth in his cell, thinking of escape plans when suddenly.<p>

"So fox, tell me how you ran over princess Peach?" Toon Link asked with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Go away!" Fox yelled at the blonded haired boy. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Well, and Watch and I need ideas for our next videogame. You seem perfect to use as the main character!" Toon Link said as he gazed around Fox's 4 by 4, black and gray cell that had a 1 by 1 window and smelt like ashes.

The animal just turned around with his arms crossed and said. "If I tell you, what would you do for me?"

"Umm, how about getting you out of this cell?"

"Now you tell me just how are you going to do that! Keep in mind this cell is made of rusty steel!"

Toon Link pulled out his minature sword and swung it aganist the metal bars rapidy.

"Are you serious! That toy sword will never-" Fox was cut off by the noise of Toon Link's sword.

Toon Link continued to sling his sword against the steel bars of the cell. Soon his sword caught on fire due to friction. With his sword on fire he slowly cut the bars of the cell like a knife through butter!

Fox looking dumbfounded, ran out of the dark cell and thanked Toon Link for his work.

"Ok now, you are free so tell me-" Toon Link said as Fox ran off out of the basement.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away!" Toon Link yelled as he went after the fox.

Fox raced up the stairs, Toon Link tailing him. The cartoon link threw his boomerang at the fleeing animal. Fox easily dodged it and made his way out of the basement and to the hallways of the mansion. Fox then locked the basement door, leaving Toon Link in the dark, cold basement.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said angrilly. "Well, lessoned learned never trust foxes!" Toon Link wrote his notebook.

Meanwhile

Fox dashed through the hallways with ease since everyone was asleep, all except Luigi, who slept all day and was roaming the mansion, with his vaccum in hand hoping not to find any ghost.

Fox was almost into the garage, where Falco's, Wolf's, and Captain Falcon's ships were held.

Luigi's eyes grew large and he screamed, this was the first time he thought he saw a ghost. He immediately turned his vaccum on and tried to suck fox up.

Fox wailed and screamed and dust flew into his eyes and mouth.

Luigi the stopped the vaccum and realized that it wasn't a ghost ane it was Fox.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I thought I saw g-g-g-ghost!" Luigi apologized. "Wait! You're Fox, the one who ran over Peach!"

Fox igonred Luigi and dashed into the garage. Luigi decided to fight fox instead of questioning him. He turned his vaccum back on and followed fox.

Meanwhile

Toon Link rapidly swung his burnt sword against the door leading upstairs, but it wouldn't catch fire again.

"Darn! I guess it's like match, one round and it is out." Toon Link said to himself.

He then heard a sighing noise from the basement.

"W-w-who was that?" Toon Link said, shivering.

The noise repeated itself but was louder.

"S-s-show yourself!" The boy said, now slowing moving down the steps, clutching the hand rail as he went.

The noise was even louder, and started to sound like a moan.

Toon Link now ran down the steps, his burnt sword right side up and ready to battle.

"STOP HIDING!" Toon Link yelled.

The noise was now a scream, a yelp and a yes!

Toon Link went running around the dark basement until he found the source of the noise, he then saw Princess Zelda doing something to Princess Peach!

Toon Link said "Let her go!" madly.

Meanwhile

"Stop it Star Fox!" Luigi said, trying to sound scary.

"Bring it!" Fox yelled back.

Luigi shot himself at fox.

Fox didn't have his gun, so he just moved out of the way.

Luigi hit Wolf's ship head first and made a dent.

Fox then grabbed Luigi and threw him into Captain F's ship head first.

Fox then jumped and hit Luigi into Falco's ship.

Luigi then sucked Fox's head completly into the vaccum.

Fox managed to get out, head full of dust that blinded him.

Luigi then socked him, right in the face.

Then Luigi threw Fox into the 3 vechiles.

Fox's head was hard enough to smash the windshield of Wolf's airwing. He landed in it, and turned it on. Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he started to drive it. He was planning on ramming Luigi.

But Luigi wasn't having this, he smashed the windshield of Falco's airwing and pushed random buttons, since he didn't know how to drive it.

When Fox saw that Luigi had got the other airwing, he shot at it and then rammed it, Luigi had to jump out for his own safety. Apperently, just pushing random buttons wasn't working.

As soon as Luigi jumped out, Falco's airwing exploded and hit Fox's and Captain F's ships. The explosion also created a huge opening in the celling.

And without another word, Fox went through the celling and flew out to space.

Luigi, looking dumbfounded and upset, gazed upon the destruction of the garage. Pieces of metal, dust, rocks, everywhere and not to mention the new entrace in the celling.

"Boy have I got a story to tell!" Luigi said to himself and turned the garage light off and closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile

"I said let her go you-you witch!" Toon Link screamed at Zelda as she was using her psychic powers to kill Peach completly.

"Make me!" Zelda stammered back and sent a fireball at Toon Link.

He dodged it with his sword and it caught fire.

Zelda looking dumbfounded, quit hurting Peach and focused on battling Toon Link.

"Take this!" Toon Link said as he threw a bomb at her.

Zelda dodged it and it hit Peach.

She then grabbed the boy, but he stabbed her with his burning sword.

Zelda teleported behind him and stung him with her powers.

Toon Link, stunned by her dark magic, threw several bombs and boomerangs at her.

Zelda was bombarded pretty badly. She sent more fire balls at the boy, but everytime, it hit his sword and increased his fire power.

Toon Link had finally accumlated enough firepower to set Zelda on fire.

He charged at the witch, but she disappered into thin air and transformed into Sheik.

Toon Link was fast, but not fast enough to keep up Sheik.

Sheik confused and confounded the boy, he could disappear and reappear anywhere.

Peach, still on the metalic bed, had the energy to turn over and watch the match. She wanted to help so bad, but she didn't have a chance at helping Toon Link.

Toon Link was getting whuped pretty bad, when he got an idea to runaway, with Peach.

He grabbed the princess with his chain thing and raced up the stairs with his burning sword in hand.

Sheik, looking confused himself, followed them.

As they raced up the stairs, Sheik teleported in front of the door.

Toon Link closed his eyes, and charged towards the door with his burning sword in front of him and Princess in his chain.

"If he disappears, I'll break the door down. If he doesn't move, he'll die!" Toon Link thought as he charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link broke down the door.

"I did it! But where is he?" Toon Link said in the hallway.

He looked left and right, shruged his shoulders and left to his dorm where he let Peach sleep on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Good night Toon Link!" Peach said, using her last bit of energy.

"Good night princess." Toon Link said, exhausted.

SSBBWIZARD: And that's that.

Zelda: Look, I was possed by a boo ok?

Samus: No, you were just jealous because she IS better than you!

Zelda: No-no nobody bielieves her right! I-I-I was possed-

SSBBWIZARD: Whatever you say, Zelda, whatever you say.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 10 Who framed Roger- I mean Star Fox?  
>South Side 3:30am<p>Fox paced back and forth in his cell, thinking of escape plans when suddenly.<p>

"So fox, tell me how you ran over princess Peach?" Toon Link asked with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Go away!" Fox yelled at the blonded haired boy. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Well, and Watch and I need ideas for our next videogame. You seem perfect to use as the main character!" Toon Link said as he gazed around Fox's 4 by 4, black and gray cell that had a 1 by 1 window and smelt like ashes.

The animal just turned around with his arms crossed and said. "If I tell you, what would you do for me?"

"Umm, how about getting you out of this cell?"

"Now you tell me just how are you going to do that! Keep in mind this cell is made of rusty steel!"

Toon Link pulled out his minature sword and swung it aganist the metal bars rapidy.

"Are you serious! That toy sword will never-" Fox was cut off by the noise of Toon Link's sword.

Toon Link continued to sling his sword against the steel bars of the cell. Soon his sword caught on fire due to friction. With his sword on fire he slowly cut the bars of the cell like a knife through butter!

Fox looking dumbfounded, ran out of the dark cell and thanked Toon Link for his work.

"Ok now, you are free so tell me-" Toon Link said as Fox ran off out of the basement.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away!" Toon Link yelled as he went after the fox.

Fox raced up the stairs, Toon Link tailing him. The cartoon link threw his boomerang at the fleeing animal. Fox easily dodged it and made his way out of the basement and to the hallways of the mansion. Fox then locked the basement door, leaving Toon Link in the dark, cold basement.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said angrilly. "Well, lessoned learned never trust foxes!" Toon Link wrote his notebook.

Meanwhile

Fox dashed through the hallways with ease since everyone was asleep, all except Luigi, who slept all day and was roaming the mansion, with his vaccum in hand hoping not to find any ghost.

Fox was almost into the garage, where Falco's, Wolf's, and Captain Falcon's ships were held.

Luigi's eyes grew large and he screamed, this was the first time he thought he saw a ghost. He immediately turned his vaccum on and tried to suck fox up.

Fox wailed and screamed and dust flew into his eyes and mouth.

Luigi the stopped the vaccum and realized that it wasn't a ghost ane it was Fox.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I thought I saw g-g-g-ghost!" Luigi apologized. "Wait! You're Fox, the one who ran over Peach!"

Fox igonred Luigi and dashed into the garage. Luigi decided to fight fox instead of questioning him. He turned his vaccum back on and followed fox.

Meanwhile

Toon Link rapidly swung his burnt sword against the door leading upstairs, but it wouldn't catch fire again.

"Darn! I guess it's like match, one round and it is out." Toon Link said to himself.

He then heard a sighing noise from the basement.

"W-w-who was that?" Toon Link said, shivering.

The noise repeated itself but was louder.

"S-s-show yourself!" The boy said, now slowing moving down the steps, clutching the hand rail as he went.

The noise was even louder, and started to sound like a moan.

Toon Link now ran down the steps, his burnt sword right side up and ready to battle.

"STOP HIDING!" Toon Link yelled.

The noise was now a scream, a yelp and a yes!

Toon Link went running around the dark basement until he found the source of the noise, he then saw Princess Zelda doing something to Princess Peach!

Toon Link said "Let her go!" madly.

Meanwhile

"Stop it Star Fox!" Luigi said, trying to sound scary.

"Bring it!" Fox yelled back.

Luigi shot himself at fox.

Fox didn't have his gun, so he just moved out of the way.

Luigi hit Wolf's ship head first and made a dent.

Fox then grabbed Luigi and threw him into Captain F's ship head first.

Fox then jumped and hit Luigi into Falco's ship.

Luigi then sucked Fox's head completly into the vaccum.

Fox managed to get out, head full of dust that blinded him.

Luigi then socked him, right in the face.

Then Luigi threw Fox into the 3 vechiles.

Fox's head was hard enough to smash the windshield of Wolf's airwing. He landed in it, and turned it on. Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he started to drive it. He was planning on ramming Luigi.

But Luigi wasn't having this, he smashed the windshield of Falco's airwing and pushed random buttons, since he didn't know how to drive it.

When Fox saw that Luigi had got the other airwing, he shot at it and then rammed it, Luigi had to jump out for his own safety. Apperently, just pushing random buttons wasn't working.

As soon as Luigi jumped out, Falco's airwing exploded and hit Fox's and Captain F's ships. The explosion also created a huge opening in the celling.

And without another word, Fox went through the celling and flew out to space.

Luigi, looking dumbfounded and upset, gazed upon the destruction of the garage. Pieces of metal, dust, rocks, everywhere and not to mention the new entrace in the celling.

"Boy have I got a story to tell!" Luigi said to himself and turned the garage light off and closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile

"I said let her go you-you witch!" Toon Link screamed at Zelda as she was using her psychic powers to kill Peach completly.

"Make me!" Zelda stammered back and sent a fireball at Toon Link.

He dodged it with his sword and it caught fire.

Zelda looking dumbfounded, quit hurting Peach and focused on battling Toon Link.

"Take this!" Toon Link said as he threw a bomb at her.

Zelda dodged it and it hit Peach.

She then grabbed the boy, but he stabbed her with his burning sword.

Zelda teleported behind him and stung him with her powers.

Toon Link, stunned by her dark magic, threw several bombs and boomerangs at her.

Zelda was bombarded pretty badly. She sent more fire balls at the boy, but everytime, it hit his sword and increased his fire power.

Toon Link had finally accumlated enough firepower to set Zelda on fire.

He charged at the witch, but she disappered into thin air and transformed into Sheik.

Toon Link was fast, but not fast enough to keep up Sheik.

Sheik confused and confounded the boy, he could disappear and reappear anywhere.

Peach, still on the metalic bed, had the energy to turn over and watch the match. She wanted to help so bad, but she didn't have a chance at helping Toon Link.

Toon Link was getting whuped pretty bad, when he got an idea to runaway, with Peach.

He grabbed the princess with his chain thing and raced up the stairs with his burning sword in hand.

Sheik, looking confused himself, followed them.

As they raced up the stairs, Sheik teleported in front of the door.

Toon Link closed his eyes, and charged towards the door with his burning sword in front of him and Princess in his chain.

"If he disappears, I'll break the door down. If he doesn't move, he'll die!" Toon Link thought as he charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link broke down the door.

"I did it! But where is he?" Toon Link said in the hallway.

He looked left and right, shruged his shoulders and left to his dorm where he let Peach sleep on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Good night Toon Link!" Peach said, using her last bit of energy.

"Good night princess." Toon Link said, exhausted.

SSBBWIZARD: And that's that.

Zelda: Look, I was possed by a boo ok?

Samus: No, you were just jealous because she IS better than you!

Zelda: No-no nobody bielieves her right! I-I-I was possed-

SSBBWIZARD: Whatever you say, Zelda, whatever you say.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Note: This episode is rated T-M.  
>Episode 3: I Hate Pocket Monsters!<p>Everyone met up at Tails' lab like usual, except this time Rouge spied on them through a hole in airvent.<p>

"Shadow, they are about to use it!" Rouge texted to Shadow with her cellphone.

"What's happening?" Silver asked.

"They're just about to use teleporter!" Shadow told his team, they were at their base in the old eggcarrier.

"You know, you could have made me the spy! I mean who else can turn invisible?" Espio said, arms crossed.

"Shut the fuck up! Or I'll make you permanetly invisible!" Shadow yelled back at the charmeleon.

"Make me!" Espio yelled back ready to battle.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up!" Silver broke the fight up by stopping their motion with his psychic powers.

The dark hedgehog and the purple charmeleon squashed the battle.

Chaos just stood there, watching and bracing himself for battle.

"Good! Now watch carefully and move in when they are gone." Shadow texted the bat girl back.

"Tails, do you hear something above us?" Sonic asked.

"No, why?" The fox replied.

"Just thought I heard something, everyone ready?" Sonic asked the team.

"Oh my god! I forgot to lock the master emerald!" Knuckles said feeling foolish.

"How the hell do you lock the master emerald?" Eggman questioned.

"Look, I HAVE to lock it using-" Knuckles was cut off.

"That's ok Knucks, we'll leave the portal open for ya." Sonic assured the echinda.

"Ok, Knuckles when you get back use this button right here." Tails showed Knuckles.

"Ok! Let's go already!" Amy whined.

Tails pushed the go button and set the teleport dial to 4 and the majority of Team Sonic teleported.

Knuckles took off to lock the master emerald.

"Shadow, bring the others! The coast is clear!" Rouge texted as she desended from her hiding spot in the celling.

"Hmmm, now let's shut this d-d-AAAAAAAAH!" Rouge screamed as she pushed the wrong button and was teleported.

Team Sonic was used to the teleporter droping them down rough and didn't scream.

They gazed at what seemed to be a jungle-type area.

Until they heard noises from bushes next to them.

"AAAAH! What's coming from those bushes?" Amy said scared.

"Whatever it is, it'd better be a good damn fighter!" Sonic yelled.

They watched Rouge the bat come out of the huge, darkgreen bushes.

"Well if isn't the government spy!" Eggman said pleased to meet her.

"How the hell did you-" Tails was cut off.

"If you would have LOCKED your lab up, it wouldn't have been so damn easy!" Rouge said posing like a model.

"Well don't think you'll be joining us!" Amy yelled, ready to whip Rouge's ass.

"Well let's see who's the better fighter, you hedgehog bitch!" Rouge hissed back, ready to kick Amy's brain out.

Amy charged at Rouge with her hammer out in front.

Rouge flew upwards instanly, then dove for Amy using her drill drive.(Drill drive was used in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.)

Amy wailed in pain, then threw her hammer at bat.

Rouge instanly dodged this by flying to the side, and then picked Amy up and dropped her from about 50ft. high.

While Amy was stunned, Rouge kicked the shit out of her!

Suddenly, another sound was heard from distant bushes.

Sonic jumped towards the bushes where Ash Katchum appeared out of them. He was wearing his original outfit, and had lots of pokeballs.

Rouge and Amy stopped fighting.

"Oh my god! New species!" The boy yelled and started throwing pokeballs at them.

Team Sonic and Rouge, scrambled like wild pokemon as those tiny red and white balls were shot at them. To top it off, that pokemon catching music came out of no where!(The emerald version catching song.)

"Come on! Come on!" Ash said as the animals and human ran.

"Wait! Why the hell am I running?" Eggman said as he walked over to Ash in his eggwalker.

"Oh hi! Are you a trainer too?" Ash greeted the man.

"Ummmm, how do I put this-" Eggman was cut off, unsure what to say.

Ash threw a black and yellow pokeball and a Charizard came out.

Sonic and the others screamed and ran in circles as the flame bird flew into the sky and shot fire balls at them.

Tails got a grip, and began shooting the Charizard.

Sonic stopped running and joined the fox in killing the fire bird by homing attacking the bird.

Rouge flew into the air and kicked Charizard right in the jaw!

Amy found her hammer and dealt the final blow to Charizard's head.

The flame bird crashed to the ground and cried in pain.

Ash, looking extreamly dumbstruck, took Charizard back and called Dawn and Brock and told them to bring some pokeballs!

Shadow, Silver, Espio, and Chaos made it to Tails' lab and kicked the door down, just as Knuckles was about to push the teleport button.

The echinda paused and ran to the front door of the steel lab.

"Oh shit!" Shadow and Knuckles said as they saw each other.

"We've come for the teleporter! Give it to us or die!" Espio said as he turned invisible and socked Knuckles in the jaw.

"Surrender echinda!" Silver demaned as he glowed a bright green and into his fighting pose.

Knuckles just stood there speechless and with the door open. Then he punched Shadow.

Chaos turned into a puddle and went into the lab right under Knuckles.

Espio just went inside invisible.

Silver grabbed Knuckles with telekonesis and threw him into the field.

Shadow just got up and dashed inside.

"So tell me echinda, where is the teleporter?" Silver asked, still glowing green.

"I'll never tell you!" Knuckles coughed up from the ground.

Silver torchered the echinda by tighting his psychic grab on him. Everytime Knuckles wouldn't spill the secret, his grab got tighter and tighter.

"Tell me you fuck up!" Silver yelled.

"N-n-no!" Kuckles said, barely able to talk.

Silver released his grab a little and dragged Knuckles inside the lab, where his tourting would continue.

"Whoa! New sepices!" Dawn said as she threw master balls at Team Sonic and Rouge.

Finally, Amy was caught, the stream of light concealed her inside the pokeball.

Next to go was Tails, caught by Brock.

"Gotcha!" Brock yelled.

Ash threw another ball and caught Rouge but was aiming for Sonic.

"Can I ask how and why are you cathing them so easy? I've been trying to do that for years now!" Eggman said to the three trainers.

"Just throw a ball and see if you catch one!" Brock explained.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all now trying to catch Sonic.

"Let me try!" Eggman complained.

"You don't even know how!" Ash said to the scientist.

"Dumb asses! Only Eggman knows I am too fast and he doesn't even know how to use those!" Sonic thought as he dodged pokeball after pokeball.

"Can I have a turn?" Eggman yelled at Ash.

"Look, you don't know what you are doing! And I'll be dammed if you waste of break one these!" Ash yelled back.

Eggman had had enough and stole a pokeball and threw it!

Sonic wasn't expecting it and was caught!

"Now you know why I am the best!" Eggman yelled at the teens as he jumped up and down in his eggwalker.

The trainers were dumbfounded and picked up all the pokeballs.

"Sorry we doubted you, what's your name?" Dawn asked.

"I am Proffeser Gerald Robotnik." Eggman said proffesionally.

"Wow, I bet you're smart!" Brock said to Eggman.

"Come on, lets go to Proffeser Oak and show him the new species we caught!" Bsh said once all 50 pokeballs were picked up.

The teens lead Eggman to Oak's lab were he was shocked to see them.

"Hey proffeser, we found a new spec-" Ash was cut off.

"Hello sir, are you intrested in becoming a pokemon trainer?" Oak asked Eggman and ignored Ash.

"Actually, yes thanks for asking! Where do I get trained?" Eggan said happly.

"Well you're gonna go to the pokecenter a quick 5 steps from here to learn the (cough) basics. Then come to the Battle Frontier where you will be entered in the ultimate championship!" The proffeser said smiling.

"Championship right after the basics!" Ash bellowed at Oak. "That man just learned how to catch a pokemon 10 minutes ago!"

"I can handle it! Now shut the fuck up! Now someone lead me to the pokemon center!" Eggan striled back.

"Right this way sir." Oak said with a grin.

"But professer, don't you want to see the new species we caught?" Ash said.

"Yeah we wasted like 50 pokeballs on them!" Brock added.

Oak didn't answer and just led Eggman out of the buliding.

"He is acting werid as fuck!" Dawn said as they left.

"Never seen him not care so much about pokemon, or us!" Brock added.

"Well let's trash his shit to show him how mad we are!" Ash orded.

"This is the last time we're gonna ask, no, tell you to give us the god damned machine!" Silver bellowed at the echinda that was now imprisoned inside Chaos' round body, but could stil breathe. Silver and Chaos thereatned Knuckles in the upstairs of Tails' lab, while Shadow and Espio searched for the machined in the basement.

Knuckles didn't answer and just stared at the hedgehog.

"You don't wanna talk you pussy? Well I'm gonna make you talk, pussy!" Silver yelled at Knuckles.

The hedgehog squeezed the muscular echinda by his neck using his psychic powers, tighting his grip gradually as the seconds passed.

Knuckles was slient as air was slowly leaving his lungs, then he mumbeled something.

"What's that pussy?" Silver said as he untighted his grip.

"I-i-it's i-n the c-corner i-n-n t-he bas-e-ment!" Knuckles said coughing and catching his breath as he fell out of Chaos.

"Say that again!" Silver demanded.

"It's in the top left corner in the basement!" The helpless echinda sold out.

Silver brought out his cellphone and texted Shadow the location Knuckles gave him.

"Chaos, let's go!" Silver commanded to the water-monster.

Silver and Chaos went to the basement and left the echinda alone and on the ground.

"So this is the pokemon center eh?" Eggman questioned Oak.

"Yes sir." Oak replied as the two men entered the red-roofed bulding.

The bulding looked just like the average pokemon center, trainers and pokemon on the orange floor. Maps of the Sinnoh region on the wall and whatnot.

"Here to restore your pokemon's health?" The doctor behind the desk asked. For the first time, a man was the pokemon healer.

"No, actually, we have a newbie on our hands." Oak said with a grin to the doctor.

"Oh, come right this way, sir!" The doctor grinned back and led the genius to an electronic door that had "Training Room" engraved on it.

"You won't be coming with me to the training room! I'm a newbie and your the professer of pokemon!" Eggman said as Oak headed for the exit door.

"Look, I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to train people! You'll be fine with the trainers here." Oak said back to Eggman and went out of the bulding.

Oak took out his walkie talky and hid behind some bushes in the field.

"Got another one!" He said into it.

"It's a good one at that!" A deep voice said back.

"What time should we (pause) use him? Oak asked the person.

"As soon as he gets done training, it will be a while." The voice responded.

"Well hurry the fuck up! We haven't got "it" in so long!" Oak demaned.

"Will do, professer!" The voice said with a laugh.

Oak turned off the walkie talkie and went back to his lab.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock trashed Oak's lab, breaking testubes and what not until suddenly.

Tails managed to break out of his pokeball!

"Oh shit!" Dawn yelled.

The fox started to fly around the lab, the teens tried to catch him.

"Too fast for your slow asses!" Tails taunted at the teens.

"Stop flying you piece of shit!" Brock yelled at the fox.

Ash tripped over another pokeball on the ground and Rouge came out.

"Ah! Freedom!" The bat girl said and glided around the room to evade the kids.

The lab was now even more trashed and now Rouge put marks in the walls from her claws.

"What kind of pokemon are these?" Ash said as he jumped to catch the fox with his hands.

"Ash! Use the pokeballs to catch them!" Dawn said as she picked some up.

The teens gathered some pokeballs and began to throw them at Tails and Rouge.

Just then, Oak walked through the electric door.

"What the hell is going on?" The professer yelled.

"Ummmm, long story doc, see we-" Brock was cut off.

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing! Get the hell out of my lab!" Oak yelled at the teens.

"Oak, we have a new species, look!" Ash said and pointed at Tails.

"I guess you weren't lying! Ok, I will chill out. Oak said as he snagged Tails and Rouge with ease.

"Brock, Dawn, clean up this shit! Me and Ash are gonna classify this new species!" Oak demanded as he and Ash went into the pokedex study room.

"Well atleast he cares now." Dawn said as she and Brock began to clean the mostly destoryed lab.

"So this is the machine!" Silver said as he observed Tails' device.

"Looks powerless!" Shadow said.

"I found the manual!" Espio said and handed the book to Silver.

"This is 800 pages long! It'll take all week to read!" Silver complained as he flipped pages in the book.

"Let's just push some random shit!" Shadow said approaching the machine.

"No! Let me read this first!" Silver yelled pulling Shadow back with his psychic powers.

"Let me go you-" Shadow stuggled to say.

Silver kept his grip on the hedgehog.

Just then Knuckles came through the roof using his drill drive. He landed right on Silver, causing Shaodow to be freed. He was wearing his electro-suit (His alternate coustume for 2 player in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.) that made his punches full of electric.

"Get your motherfucking hands off that machine!" Knuckles demanded.

Silver was dazed from the impact Knuckles had already made on him. Shadow was recovering from being locked in Silver's grasp. Chaos and Espio got ready to fight the echinda.

Chaos strecthed his aqua punch at the echinda from 10 feet away.

Espio turned invisible and tossed an invisible spear at Knuckles.

Knuckles wailed as Chaos electrocuteded him, he dodged the spear and didn't even know he dodged it.

Knuckles decided to grab the monster's punch, this caused Chaos to be electrocuted as well.

Espio decided to get close and socked Knuckles right in the nose.

Knuckles took the punch and electro-punched the invisible charmeleon back.

Espio fell foward to the ground, he was finished.

Just then Shadow got his act together and homing attacked Knuckles.

The black hedgehog wailed in pain because the echinda's suit shocked him.

Shadow fell to the ground, he had forgot about his guns and chaos control.

Knuckles then finished Shadow with 5 electro-punches to the face.

Then Silver became consious and joined the battle.

Chaos also got his act together, it decieded to turn it's body a sphere so it could take Knuckles' punches.

"Come here!" Silver said to the water-monster.

The hedgehog jumped inside of Chaos' body and used it like armor.

"Prepare to die you motherfucker!" Silver yelled and started to charge into Knuckles.

WARNING STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! SCROLL DOWN A BIT DOWN TO AVOID THIS SCENE!

"Welcome to the pokemon training room!" The training man said to Eggman as they walked into the seperate grass patches outside.

"To battle, you must catch a pokemon and teach it moves. Here take this and catch that bulbasaur!" The trainee instructed.

Eggman grabbed the pokeball and threw it at the fake pokemon in the grass.

"I didn't catch it!" The scientist whined.

"Practice makes perfect, keep going you'll get 'em." The man handed Eggman another pokeball.

The scientist failed again.

"Don't give up!" The trainee kept suppling the scientist with pokeballs.

The scientist continued to fail over and over again.

Eggman, now frustrated wasn't watching where his hand was grabbing the pokeballs and touched the trainee's crotch!

"Oops, I didn't mean to-" Eggman was cut off, before he knew it another (male) trainee had covered his mouth and lifted him out of his eggwalker.

The scientist squeeled to get loose but the man's grip was too strong.

The two trainees with smiles on their faces lifted Eggman into another building across the grassy patch.

"Very well!" Professer Oak said.

"Took you long enough!" Ash said feeling horny.

The rest of the male trainees


	17. Chapter 17

Hello I am proud to announce that chapter 12 will be finished on either 1/13/14 or 1/12/14! I know you guys have been waiting a while for the rest of the story. I also can tell you that chpater 13 will becoming soon as well! So please keep the love coming for future chapters! I spent hours and hours on chapter 13 which is why it's the longest of the chapters!


End file.
